Izulde Academy
by Wishinstahhz
Summary: [All chapters revised] The cast from ‘The Truth is Unreal’ are going to boarding school! Of course, there will be many twists in this story, some things will surprise you and some things won’t.
1. Boarding school?

**Title: **Izulde Academy

**Summary: **The cast from 'The Truth is Unreal' are going to boarding school! Of course, there will be many twists in the story, some things will surprise you and some things won't.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, Toei Animation does but I own everything else!

**Genres: **Romance/Humor/Action/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual.

**Ages: **Sora: 16 ---- Matt: 17

**Rating: **M

**. - . - . - . - Chapter 1: **Boarding school?** .- . - . - . - .**

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!"

Christian and Sora Takenouchi were sitting in the lounge room of their penthouse, talking to their parents.

Sora has auburn hair, grown down to her lower-back. It was now tied casually into a cute bun. Her crimson eyes were like dark rubies, normally sparkling with laughter were dull with annoyance at her brother's outburst. She was wearing a baggy white t-shirt with a light blue V-collar and a pair of light blue three-quarter pants.

Christian, also known as Chris was Sora's older brother by two years. He has auburn hair, with blonde streaks and is spiked up with gel. He has chocolate brown eyes which were now showing the emotion called shock. He is wearing a baggy orange t-shirt with the letter 'C' above the heart area and grey slacks.

Their parents, Harukiko and Toshiko Takenouchi were sitting opposite their children. Harukiko has auburn hair and the same eyes as his son, except they were shining with amusement from his son's outburst, he worked side by side with his sister-in-law's husband, who was the CEO of a famous game company called Kinomoto Corp. Toshiko has wavy, dark brown hair which was clipped up and the same crimson eyes, her daughter possesses. They were dancing with laughter and filled with the love for her children and husband, she was an artist and they were rich.

Harukiko sighed and waved his hands in exasperation, "For the last time, dammit, Chris, you and your sister and your cousin, Yumi are going to Izulde Academy, it is a boarding school located at-"

Sora cut him off, "Dad, you and mum are nuts, Izulde Academy is located on the other side of state in Izulde, that's like a two hour plane flight from here, why go there?"

Toshiko smiled apologetically at her children, "I'm sorry, Christian, Sora, but you three have to go, your father knows the headmaster there, he gave us three places for you two and Yumi. Your father couldn't reject it, you guys are boarding the 9:30 plane tomorrow, now go pack."

Chris stared at his parents but glared at his father, his eyes not leaving his father's face, he spoke to his mother in a deadly calm voice, "Mum, I don't need to be reasoned, I never said I didn't wanna go, Reese is there, I will finally be able to see her again."

Sora laughed and stared at her brother in surprise, so did Harukiko and Toshiko, Sora giggled and whacked her brother's arm playfully, "So, you're willing to leave your friends and go there, just for Risa?"

Christian's eyes left his father's face and he turned to his sister, he nodded, "Damn right, I love my angel-"

Sora coughed, interrupting her brother and then cleared her throat and started mocking her brother, "Ok, I got the point. Let me be you, 'I love my angel, she is the most beautiful person in the world, her personality is every guy's dream girl, her eyes are beautiful blue gems, her hai-"

"Mum! Sora's being mean!" He whined.

Sora rose an eyebrow and took a deep breath and tried to stay calm, "Chris, I'm not trying to be mean, I'm only repeating what you told me. Geez, after listening to you talk about Risa non-stop for the last two years got real annoying."

Chris glared at her, she glared back at him, with equal venom. Sora stood up and walked into her room and closed the door shut and collapsed onto her bed.

Her room had cerulean blue walls, she wasn't a fan of dull colours. Originally, her room had carpet but since Sora always brushes her hair and hair is hard to get out of carpet, she ripped off the carpet and now, her floor was timber. Her double framed bed was located at a corner, it had a blood red comforter with 'Daredevil' written in black fire and black satin sheets and a black bedcover with red writing over it and a matching pillowcase.

Her room also had a small but complete flat screen TV set, it was metallic silver. She also had a metallic silver stereo set on a small table and a black flat-screen computer. She also had a white built-in wardrobe with sliding mirror doors and at her bedside table were a black digital clock and a black phone.

Sora ran to her bed and jumped onto it and onto her stomach and picked up the phone and dialled a certain number.

"…"

Someone picked up.

"**Hiya, Sor, did your parents tell you that we're going to boarding school? Yuta is jumping with joy since I won't be home for the next two years- wait hang on, Yuta's being a brat -Yuta, get out of my room -hey, I'm back."**

Yuta is Yumi's younger brother by three years, he has blonde hair and maroon eyes.

Sora giggled into the phone, "Say hi, to the brat for me."

"**KK -Yuta, Sor says hi!"**

Sora heard the muffle response from her other cousin, she laughed before speaking, "So, are you looking forward to going?"

She heard her cousin squeal, **"Boy am I looking forward to it, hopefully you and I will be roommates, maybe I might actually meet a cute guy there."**

Sora sweatdropped, "You sound like Meems."

Yumi giggled, **"She did rub off on me."**

Sora sighed, "You two are so boy crazy."

"**Well, you haven't had a boyfriend for a very long time, why not go and try to snag yourself a guy?"**

Sora frowned, "Last time I did get my boyfriend, he cheated on me, I don't wanna ever get hurt ever again, he went after my best friend…"

"**Oh, Sora… Not all guys are like him, he was a prick, if your brother wasn't my cousin, I would have went after him."**

Sora almost dropped her receiver, she burst out laughing, "You like guys like him, oh my god, seriously, Yumes, you like guys like my dorky pig of a bro? Unbelievable, I thought you were into sexy guys."

Yumi sighed, **"Sor, I am only speaking for Meems, you do remember she used to have a big ass crush on him, she and I have the same taste for guys."**

Sora cracked up, "Last time I got a call from Meems, she sounded sex-deprived, I don't wanna have two Meems in my life, one is enough."

"**SORA! I don't go after guys coz they have a cute ass, I go for personality -darn, I gotta go off, loads of packing to do, see you tomorrow, byebye."**

Sora twirled a bit of her hair, "Talk to you later, Yumes."

Sora placed the receiver back onto it's cradle and got off her bed and stretched before starting to pack, her mind was thinking about what happened two years ago, she remembered the pain she felt. She shook her head, ever since that incident, she didn't allow and men getting close to her, she didn't want to feel the pain again.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**So, what do you think? Joey just read it, she said it sounded too happy, he said I should add some angst to it. Review please.**

**-Wishinstahhz**

**Next Chapter: **_Going there and meeting new people._


	2. Arrivals, reunions and meetings

**Title: **Izulde Academy

**Summary: **The cast from 'The Truth is Unreal' are going to boarding school! Of course, there will be many twists in the story, some things will surprise you and some things won't.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, Toei Animation does but I own everything else!

**Genres: **Romance/Humor/Action/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual.

**Ages: **Sora: 16 ---- Matt: 17

**Rating: **M

**. - . - . - . - Chapter 2: **Arrival, reunions and meetings** .- . - . - . - .**

Beep! Beep! BEEP!

A slender hand slams onto the digital alarm clock, almost breaking it in the process.

Sora sits up and glares at the alarm clock, she was no morning person. She got out of bed, wearing a light pink tank top and white boxers. Her hair hung in her eyes.

This room is just the same as her room in Soul Tamers, except, she isn't obsessed with black and walked past her duffle bag and suitcase and into her bathroom.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Around an hour later, the redhead came out of her bathroom, a sky blue towel wrapped around her slim body and one on her head to dry her hair, she dried herself and grabbed a pair some black undergarments and slipped them on before grabbing a creamy yellow sleeveless shirt and pulled it on and then grabbed a light pink hoodie and slipped it over the sleeveless shirt before grabbing a pair of light blue faded hip hugger jeans and going back into the bathroom to fix her hair.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora walked out of her room, her duffle bag hung loosely from her shoulder and her hand dragging the suitcase which was behind her.

Her brother, Chris was sitting casually on the sofa, talking on the phone. He is wearing a baggy black graffiti t-shirt and baggy faded black jeans, he seemed to be in good mood, it was obvious, he was talking to…

Sora plopped down next to him after taking her luggage to where her brother was sitting, she smiled and turned to her brother and called loudly, "Heya, Risa! We're gonna come and see you!"

Chris clutched his ear, "Ow! Sora you cow! You almost broke my ear!"

There was laughter from the phone, Chris gave his sister a peeved look before turning back to the phone, acting like Sora wasn't even next to him.

Sora pouted but smiled nonetheless when her parents came and sat with her.

Toshiko smiled at her daughter lovingly, "Morning, Sweetie, are you ready?"

Sora looked at her mother and smirked, "Good morning, mum, boy am I ever ready, what do you expect, three years away from dad."

Harukiko gasped and frowned at his daughter before pretending to pout, "My own daughter doesn't appreciate my presence, I'm hurt."

Sora grinned, "Sorry, daddy, but I meant that, there won't be you telling us to keep our music down."

Harukiko glared at his daughter in a playful way, "Hmph! Maybe sending you two rascals to boarding school isn't a mistake."

Chris leaned forward, "Aww… pops, you know we don't mean that, we love you, by the way, we aren't kids anymore, stop living in the past, I'm an adult now."

Harukiko snorted, "The body of an adult but the mind of a brat."

"HEY!"

The two females burst out laughing at the males, Toshiko looked at the clock which was hanging on the wall and clapped her hands, "It's nearly time to go, your flight is at ten, its nine now, so go eat the breakfast I prepared."

Sora and Chris nodded before walking to the dinner table and gobbling the pancakes down.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora and Chris hugged their parents goodbye, Sora won't be seen her parents until she graduated, Chris won't be seen his parents for a year, of course they never meant what they said earlier.

Their cousin, Yumi was hugging her own parents, her mother had dark brown hair and maroon eyes while her father had blonde hair and blue eyes, there was a boy around the age of thirteen who was grinning fakely, if you knew him well, you would be able to tell he was sad, he had blonde hair and maroon eyes which were closed.

Yumi had blonde hair, down to her waist and light blue eyes which were shining slightly with tears. She was wearing a backless light pink halter top and blue denim flares.

"Last call for Geffen to Izulde," the lady on the intercom stated.

Everyone broke apart, Sora, Chris and the fathers had dry-eyes but the others were crying.

Chris sighed and spoked calmly to Yumi, "Yumes, we don't have time, we still be able to talk to them via phone."

Yumi sighed sadly before smiling sadly.

Chris's patience was thinning, he forced himself to stay calm, "Ayumi Sakura Kinomoto, we have to go, stop being a sissy."

Sora smirked at her brother's pathetic attempt to stay calm. She walked up to her cousin and hooked one arm around Yumi's neck and dragged her effortlessly pass the gate while she and Chris yelled their goodbyes, "Bye everyone!"

Yumi was complaining that she didn't need to be dragged like this.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora, Chris and Yumi sat by the window, Sora had the window and Yumi sat between her and Chris. The plane was about to take off, Chris was still a bit pissed at his cousin, her heart was so weak, if only she was stronger.

Chris sighed and laid back in his seat and closed his eyes and drifted off to dream world.

Sora looked pass Yumi's head and grimaced, her brother was asleep and was going to snore any moment now. Sure enough small snores could be heard, she nudged Yumi slightly and Yumi nodded her head slightly, no sign of tears at all, she could recover fast, she muttered an incantation under her breath and a small pink bubble appeared around Chris's head, blocking all the snores but only people who have magical abilities will be able to see it.

You see, Yumi is a Priestess, with the abilities of healing, barriers, telekinesis, telepathy, basically the abilities of a white mage in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Chris is a Black Sorcerer, not that he is evil but his powers can be harmful, the abilities to summon the elements, telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation and mind controlling while Yumi's are harmless. Sora is a Spirit Sorceress, she has all the jutsu of both and a few of her own, they all inherited all the cool abilities from their mothers' side, but Sora has inherited the rare jutsu of summoning spirits to aid her in battles. That jutsu is rare, there is only one other person in the bloodline who had it, it was their ancestor, Athena. There are special requirements to obtain that jutsu, you have to have a high amount of chakra, with that jutsu, she became the heir of the clan.

Sora looked out the window and smiled, the view was nice…

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora shook Yumi and Chris awake, there was ten minutes until they landed, she whispered loudly, "Hey, guys, wake up, no time to sleep now."

Yumi woke up but Chris murmured and frowned and pushed Sora's hands away.

Sora frowned, she clicked her fingers and blue lightning zapped slightly on top of his crotch, not touching his pants but still it could reach him, his eyes snapped open and he glared at Sora, not noticing the bubble yet, "Ow, Sora, you bitch, that hurt! Hey! What the hell! AYUMI SAKURA KINOMOTO! REMOVE THIS STUPID BUBBLE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

Yumi and Sora were laughing, they couldn't hear him complain. They watched Chris frown and using his forehead, he banged it against the bubble. He got fed up and muttered an incantation and the bubble disappeared, he huffed and folds his arms over his chest.

"Very funny, ladies."

Sora and Yumi burst out into quiet fits of laughter, Chris scoffed and they waited for the plane to land.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Yumi, Sora and Chris walked out of the terminal, Sora carried her own stuff while Chris dragged both his and Yumi's suitcase and both his and Yumi's duffle bags hung on his shoulders.

Chris groaned and growled at Yumi who was skipping happily and chatting enthusiastically with Sora.

"Fuck you, Yumes, did your suitcase malfunction?"

Yumi giggled, "Not yet, it hasn't exploded yet."

Chris glared at his cousin and prepared to dump her stuff, but something caught his eye, it was a man with blonde hair and azure blue eyes, the man looked around like he was in the late 30s, he was wearing a business suit was holding a sign which held 'Takenouchi'.

The three teens walked over to him, Sora introduced themselves, "Hi, I'm Sora Takenouchi, this is my older brother, Christian and my cousin Ayumi, you must be our pick-up."

The man stared at her for a moment before letting a bark of laughter, "Pick-up, that's a good one, Sora, my name is Hiroaki Ishida, I'm the headmaster to Izulde Academy, it's a pleasure to meet you three, I've heard a lot from you all from your fathers. I must say Christian, you must be exhausted from holding so much stuff, how much stuff did you bring, I have never met a guy who favoured the colour pink so much."

Chris almost dropped everything, he blushed slightly, he mumbled something with his head bowed.

Headmaster Ishida chuckled, "I can't hear you, Christian, when speaking, one must speak up and must never bow his head down, now speak to me properly or you will receive two weeks worth of after class detention."

Chris this time dropped everything, he snapped his head up and started talking really fast, "My name is Christian Joshua Takenouchi, I prefer to be called Chris, I'm eighteen years old, the pink stuff is Yumi's since she refused to carry it, it's a pleasure to meet you, Headmaster Ishida."

Sora and the elder male laughed, Yumi was too busy collecting her stuff from the floor to laugh.

Once everything was collected, they walked out of the airport and to the car. They loaded the luggage into the big ass trunk and hopped into the car and drove to Izulde Academy.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

They got out of the car and didn't even stare at the big ass school, they got out of the car and this time Yumi took her duffle bag but Chris still had to drag her suitcase.

They walked into the building where there was many students from thirteen years and older, they were in a hurry to get to their next class.

A teenage boy, around the age of fourteen with pure light blonde hair and azure eyes which were shining with laughter, he was wearing a white short-sleeved button up t-shirt and a pair of baggy grey pants and a black tie hung loosely on his neck. A girl around the same age as him had chocolate brown hair, which went down to her shoulders and ruby eyes which were shining with laughter, she was wearing a white short-sleeved blouse and a short grey skirt and knee-high socks and a black tie hung modestly from her neck, they were walking pass them quickly to their next class.

Headmaster Ishida called to them, "Takeru, Hikari, what class are you two going to?"

The teenagers stopped, the boy, Takeru turned and grinned happily, he and Hikari ran back to them, Takeru hugged Headmaster Ishida before backing away and frowning, "Dad, how many times have I told you to call me TK?"

Headmaster Ishida laughed, "Countless times, _TK_," Headmaster Ishida said the last part in a mocking tone.

TK frowned at his father, "Stop mocking me, _Headmaster Ishida_."

It was Headmaster Ishida's turn to frown, he grumbled, "I hate it when you call me that, well, what do you have now?"

Hikari decided to speak for the two of them, "Chemistry, we're two minutes late already."

TK turned and saw Sora and started staring at her non-stop, Sora noticed and stared back at him, 'What's his problem?'

Headmaster Ishida smacked his forehead, "I'm sorry, TK, Kari, you two better go, tell Mr. Tse that it was my fault you two are late, if he doesn't believe you, I will speak to him later, now hurry."

The two nodded and ran for their lives to their class.

Headmaster Ishida laughed and shook his head but a part of him was thinking of something else, he turned to the three newcomers and gestured for them to follow him, "Well, let's go to my office to get your timetables and room keys."

Sora, Yumi and Chris nodded and they started to walk, well… at least Sora and Yumi managed to move a step, Chris struggled to pull Yumi's suitcase, sweat beads started to appear on his forehead and his knuckles were white, he gave up and grunted at Yumi, "Yumes, seriously, what the hell is wrong with your suitcase?"

Everyone laughed, Headmaster Ishida walked over to him and moved Chris's hand off the handle and dragged the suitcase with ease, "You're just tired, and one suitcase is enough for you now, let's go."

Chris sighed with relief and they walked towards the Headmaster Office, during the journey, Headmaster Ishida heard Sora call Yumi a lazy ass.

He took a key ring with many keys from his pocket and Chris's eyes bulged at the sight of such large amount of keys, Headmaster Ishida laughed at Chris's expression, "Chris, last time I saw your father, my reaction was exactly like yours, your father programmed such an interesting game a couple of years back."

He opened the door and they walked in, he walked to the other side of the desk and sat on his chair, he gestured for them to sit, there was only two seats but, he laughed at them, "You can leave your stuff at the door, I don't mind, let's just get this over with so you can go to your rooms and class will start tomorrow for the three of you."

They dumped their stuff at the door, and being the gentleman he was, Chris let Sora and Yumi take the seats, he chose to stand behind them and helped them sit, Headmaster Ishida saw that and smiled to himself before sighing longingly, 'I wish Yamato was more like him, Chris was taught properly, he is open too…'

Headmaster Ishida sighed and regained his posture and fixed his tie, he opened his drawer and took out three timetables and three pairs of keys, he handed them to the specific person and grinned.

Chris was the first to look up, he raised an eyebrow, "Did my dad choose my subjects?"

Headmaster nodded.

Chris grumbled, "Damn him, why did he have to choose calculus…"

Sora and Yumi laughed, Sora smirked at her brother, "I'm ok with mine, my two favourite subjects, Visual arts and Designing."

Yumi nodded, "I got modelling and Ancient History."

Chris grumbled, "Oh shut up."

Sora stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to Headmaster Ishida who was watching the three of them quarrel with amusement, she grinned at him, "Anything else, sir?"

He shook his head, "Nope, you're free to go anytime, I need to do some paperwork, your uniforms will be delivered to your dorms in a few hours."

Sora nodded before smiling, she stood up and turned to the two arguing teens, she got businesslike, "Ayumi Sakura Kinomoto, carry your own stuff, Christian Joshua Takenouchi, act your age or do I have to beat you up?"

Headmaster Ishida smiled, she would make a great wife for his son.

Yumi and Chris froze, Yumi nodded and ran and got her stuff and ran out the door, Chris got his stuff and all three of them waved goodbye to Headmaster Ishida and Chris closed the door, they turned and faced each other, their dorms were separated, there were two corridors, Yumi was to head west, Chris was to head east and Sora was to head north.

Chris sighed, "Well, I guess we part for now, cya, I have to go to 44th Dorm, great I'm stuck with my bad luck number."

Sora laughed, "I got my lucky number, 555th."

Yumi giggled, "I got 123rd, how cliché."

They all shared a laugh before walking to their destinations.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora unlocked the door to her dorm and kicked it open, she smiled, apparently pleased with what she saw.

Her dormitory had a nice common room, in the middle was a black sofa, there was a glass coffee table with a vase of yellow tulips in it, there was a TV remote on it too, in front of the coffee table was a large flat screen TV.

On either side of the sofa were two black metal chairs. The walls were a brownish red and the room was decorated in an Italian style, there was a door leading to a bathroom but the door was closed, there were two stairs, leading to two doors. On the left one was a sign saying 'KEEP OUT' Sora chose the right and took her keys out and unlocked it.

Sora whistled, her room needed a major makeover, the walls were currently white, soon to be painted blood red, there was a simple white built-in wardrobe with sliding mirror doors and a single bed with nothing on it, there was also a night table next to it, with a simple bed lamp standing on it. The walls were bare, soon to be covered by stuff.

Well, might as well get started, Sora levitated everything out of the room and opened her suitcase and grabbed a baggy white t-shirt and changed into it and went back to the common room, she opened the cupboard which was labelled 'PAINT'. She took out a can of red paint and a paint brush. She also took some white sheets out and carried everything to her room. Since the room now only had the wardrobe, she spread the sheets onto the floor and opened the can of paint and started painting.

Half an hour later…

Sora dumped the now empty can into the rubbish bin in the common room and walked into the bathroom. The bathroom had white tiles and the shower and glass doors, everything was white, including the walls, there was a nice smell, Sora walked to the sink and rinsed the paintbrush before drying it with a bit of her powers before walking out and closing the door with her foot. She went back to the paint cupboard and dumped the paintbrush back inside.

She sprinted up the stairs and jumped over her stuff and walked into her room and dried the paint from a heat she created from her body, she opened the window and created a small wind and blew the smell of paint out the window before going back out the door and levitating the furniture back inside.

Her suitcase was magical, she could fit anything inside and it would never get full and never get heavy, Yumi's suitcase probably malfunctioned.

She opened her suitcase and pulled out a blood red bed sheet and covered the mattress with it, she then took out some grey sheets and spread them on her bed before taking out a black comforter with 'Bloody Vamps' in bloody red writing from her suitcase, she spread it over her bed before taking her silver stainless steel alarm clock and placed it on the night table. She unplugged the bed lamp and took it to the common room and placing it into the storage room.

She ran back to her room and took her black bed light out and plugged it and placed it gently onto her night table. She then went back to her suitcase and took out a small wooden shelf out of her suitcase and placed it next to the night table, she then took out her stereo set and arranged it on top of her shelf and plugged it. She took out a CD rack and built it next to her stereo set. She took out pieces of her computer table and put it back together and then pulling her black computer chair out of her suitcase and rolled it in front of her computer table.

She took out her computer and set it up on the computer table and plugging it.

**(God, it's so hard to type this! At least the furniture is done! --Breathes deeply--)**

Sora took out a calendar and hung it on the handle of the door which was still a brownish wooden colour. She then took out some posters of famous stars and using blue tack, she stuck them onto the wall, she then took out her CDs and slipped them onto her CD rack. She then took out her clothing and hung them inside the wardrobe before taking her bathing equipment into the dorm bathroom.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora sighed, it took her two hours to organize everything, that least she got it all done.

She smiled at the work she got done, her room now was more cosy, the walls were blood red but the ceiling remained white. Her floor was the original shiny polished timber, there was a light pink oval mat by the foot of her bed.

She liked how her room looked, she was pleased with the result. She went back to the common room and switched on the TV, _The Fast and The Furious_ was currently on, she made herself comfortable on the sofa and enjoyed the movie.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora had just finished watching _The Fast and The Furious _when the door opened, a girl with shoulder length chestnut hair and navy blue eyes who wore the same thing Kari wore earlier. She looked exhausted and dumped her stuff carelessly on the floor, she staggered in, having her eyes focus on the floor, she didn't notice Sora yet.

Sora had to stifle her giggle, the girl snapped her head up, she saw Sora on the sofa with her hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles.

The girl's navy blue eyes widen, she gasped before in a shaky voice, she mouthed, "Sora?"

Sora removed her hand and nodded her head, she looked bored out of her mind and she drawled slowly, "Yep, it seems… we're gonna be stuck with each other as roommates til you graduate… don't look so shock, Reese, Christian told you that we would be coming."

The girl, Reese squealed, "Oh my gosh! Sor! I missed you heaps!" she jumped over to the sofa and practically squished Sora, she hugged Sora tightly.

Sora gasped since Reese was squeezing her tightly and managed to wheeze out, "I missed you too, Risa, can you let go please, you're cutting my air supply."

Reese jumped off Sora and blushed, she smiled brightly at her boyfriend's sister, god she missed them.

Reese giggled happily, "I can't believe our luck, we're gonna be roommates! Oh my god, I forgot that I was suppose to dump my stuff here and go to the cafeteria for lunch, c'mon, wait til you see who else is here!" She grabbed Sora by the hand and practically dragged her out of the room. Sora grabbed onto the doorframe.

"Risa! I needa change!"

Reese stopped and stood there like a child, "Well, hurry, I'm starved!"

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora and Reese walked into the cafeteria and were walking towards the food section when a loud…

"WAI! SORA! I MISSED YOU!"

Sora turned and only to be knocked over by a hyper girl with pink hair and brown eyes, she was also in her uniform.

Sora managed to ask, "Meems?"

The girl got off Sora and pulled her up by the hand and got enveloped into a tight hug, "Yep, I missed you!"

Yumi walked over to them while laughing, a guy with bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes which were practically crying from laughter.

Yumi reached them and laughed, "Hey, Sora, guess who I got for a roommate?"

Sora answered her while hugging Mimi back, "Hmm… the girl who's huggin' me?"

Yumi giggled, "How'd you know?"

Sora managed to shrug, "A guess, but guess who I got for a roommate."

Yumi pretended to think hard, "Risa?"

Sora smirked, "Bingo."

Suddenly Chris appeared, "Hey guys, Meems. You're killing my sister, loosen your hold, would ya."

Mimi stiffened and let go of Sora, "Oh crap! Sor, are you alright?"

Sora nodded, she turned to her brother with a smile, ready to tell him some interesting news but her smile vanished when she saw her brother's expression, she got a bit worried, this wasn't her brother, Chris was a cheerful person but right now, Chris was serious, "What's wrong, bro?"

Chris sighed and walked over to his sister and placed both hands on her shoulder, he sighed, "Promise you wouldn't freak."

Sora nodded slowly.

Chris took a deep breath, "Sora, my roommate is…" He squeezed his eyes shut, and cringed, he didn't want to tell her.

Sora was confused, "Who?"

Chris snapped his head up and looked at his sister straight in the eye and in a quick voice he spat the name out, "Aknee Fripann."

**(It's pronounced as 'Acne Frypan' Hope you figure what I mean XD.)**

He waited for his sister's reaction, she just stood there, frozen, she slowly lifted her head up, her eyes were lifeless, she collapsed but Chris caught her before she fell.

The guy with bushy brown hair looked confused.

Chris snapped his head up and stared at Mimi, "Where's the nurse's office?"

Mimi gulped, "C'mon, I'll take you there," she turned to the others, "You don't need to come."

Chris nodded, not noticing Reese yet, he scooped his sister into his eyes and followed Mimi who was practically running to the nurse's office.

Yumi, Reese and Bushy stood there for while, before Bushy and Yumi went back to their table which was surprisingly untouched, Reese went to get her lunch.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Chris kicked the nurse's office's door down even though Mimi told him not to, the woman inside looked at him disapprovingly but noticed Sora and pointed to the beds, Chris ran pass the woman, muttering a quick sorry and laid his sister gently on the firm bed, one of Sora's hands were clenched onto his shirt tightly, he slowly removed her hand from his shirt and covered her with some sheets.

The woman walked up to them, she looked at him disapprovingly, she had short purple hair and hazel eyes, "Sir, who may you be?"

Chris snapped his head up and answered at her in a pathetically-tried calm voice, "I'm Chris, this is my sister, Sora, who the hell are you?"

The woman clucked her tongue but did not make any comment on that since she figured he was a loving brother who had an attitude problem, "My name is Mrs. Lin, I am the school nurse, you may leave now, I shall inform you if your sister wakes up, now you better get some food down your stomach."

Chris nodded and reluctantly went, Mimi turned as he ran past her.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Chris walked into the cafeteria and ran to her table while Chris just stood there, staring at the first thing he noticed was a guy with spiky black hair and crystal blue eyes which were closed, he was good-looking and was currently making out with a girl with bushy reddish maroon hair and brown eyes which were closed.

Chris was just staring at the couple before a pair of slender hands covered his eyes, a feminine voice giggled, "Guess who, baby?"

Chris gasped, he knew that voice and only one person dared to call him baby, it could only be one person, "Angel?"

He heard the voice squeal, he knew he was correct. His face cracked into a big grin, he grabbed the girl's wrists and twirled himself around, he opened his eyes and they met with navy ones.

Reese smiled happily, he shot her a million dollar smile and caught her into his embrace and kissed her lips lightly before deepening it.

He heard clapping and hoots, not to mention squeals and wolf-whistles. They broke apart and Reese blushed crimson, he was too happy to be embarrassed, he grabbed her lightly by the waist and twirled her around in a circle before pulling her close against him and kissing her with all his heart.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Yumi was eating her lunch with Reese, the bushy brown hair guy, there was also a guy with blue hair and black eyes, he had thick glasses, there was also a guy with red hair and black eyes.

Yumi was talking to Reese about the best place to shop in Izulde when Reese suddenly stood up and ran and Mimi ran to them and took a seat next to red head guy. They all snapped their heads up and saw Reese sneak behind a guy who was just standing there like an idiot, they watched her jump onto his back and cover his eyes, they also saw the guy grab her by the wrist and twirl himself around and he grinned and kissed her.

Everyone in the cafeteria noticed the kissing couple, the all formed a circle around the couple and started cheering, Chris and Reese broke apart but stayed in each other's arms.

They looked around and spotted Mimi and Yumi laughing along with the crowd, the crowd seemed to know that this was a special reunion between a separated couple who loved each other.

Suddenly someone snorted, they all turned to the sound, it came from the guy who had black hair, the bushy hair girl was hanging all over his arm.

Chris, Yumi, Mimi and Reese all became serious, Chris looked ready to kill the two people who were in his view, in a deep and cold voice, he nodded stiffly, "Frypan."

The guy glared, "It's Fripann."

Yumi stepped forward, "Who gives a shit about how your name is pronounced, Fat-pimple!"

The opposing girl scowled, "Shut up, blondie, leave Aknee alone or you will get it, bitch."

Reese scoffed loudly, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Shut up, bush head, why don't you screw around like the slut you are."

No one in the cafeteria made a sound; they knew not to get involved.

Fripann raised an eyebrow and drawled, "Are you talking about yourself, Ayanami, or do I have to tell everyone what you used to be?"

Chris glared at Fripann venomously, he snarled at the man in front of him, "Listen, Acne," Fripann narrowed his eyes at that but Chris ignored it, "Would you like to piss off, do not disrespect my girlfriend or you will get the same treatment as two years ago, if I remember correctly, you looked a like a lump of flesh after I was done with you, that is what you get for hurting Sora in such a way, so fuck off, Frypan."

Fripann made an angry noise and lunged at Chris who kicked him away, people ran out of the way and Fripann was sent flying onto a table, the table broke in half and food fell on him.

Fripann's girlfriend screamed and grabbed a chair and hurled it at Chris, Reese caught the chair by the leg and hurled it back towards the girl, it got stuck in the hair and the girl fell back.

Yumi and Mimi punched the air and jumped around, "Sucked in, Jun Motomiya!"

Chris and Reese was too pissed to bother celebrating, they ran to their opponents and started beating the crap out of them.

Chris grabbed Fripann by the collar and started giving him death punches on the stomach, face and chest, Chris let go of his collar and grabbed a fistful of hair and using the other hand, he curled his fist up and sent it flying onto Fripann's nose, breaking it in the process. Chris then kneeled the guy where it hurt the most and grabbed Fripann's face and slammed his forehead against the other guy, with each punch, he spat out, "Never - ever - fuck - with - me - you - fucking - get - that!"

Chris grabbed the guy by the hair and hurled him across the room and into the wall.

With Reese and Jun, Reese gave Jun bitch slaps on the face, she then used her sharp nails and trailed them all over Jun's face, leaving bloody red lines, Reese then shoved Jun onto the floor and using her knee, which was resting heavily on Jun's stomach to stop her from getting up, Reese slammed her fists onto Jun's breast hard.

Reese flung Jun onto the table and ran after the flying girl, she leaped onto the table and grabbed a knife and was about to send it down right on top of Jun's heart when the cafeteria doors opened, the lunch ladies and bodyguards rushed in with Headmaster Ishida in the lead, two male bodyguards ran over to Reese and with a bit of difficulty, they removed the knife from her and one guy grabbed the wrists by the back and handcuffed them together.

It took ten bodyguards to stop Chris from killing Fripann, and seven more to handcuff him. Chris growled and his eyes turned satanic black, two men got set on fire and five got lifted into the air and chucked out the window and the other three was fleeing from flying knives, they didn't know what was going on but Headmaster Ishida did, he ran over to Chris while dodging the flying knives and chakra abilities Chris was using, he reached Chris and slammed the side of his hand against the back of Chris's neck, Chris's eyes lost focus and his sight went blurry and everything went black.

Everyone watched Chris go limp and fall lifelessly into Headmaster Ishida's arms, the lunch ladies had splashed freezing cold water on the bodyguards who were on fire earlier.

Reese saw her boyfriend get defeated and lost control, she kicked both the bodyguards who held between their legs and pulled the handcuffs apart and lunged at Headmaster Ishida, the man lifted his head up and their eyes met and Reese fell limp, she was fast asleep.

The bodyguards got off the floor since they both doubled over.

One of them grabbed Reese roughly and threw her onto his shoulder and followed Headmaster Ishida who was dragging the unconscious Chris to the nurse's office.

All the students just stood there watching Chris and Reese get taken away, they also watched two more bodyguards rush in and take Fripann and Jun away and the remaining bodyguards stagger out.

Yumi sighed, she couldn't believe Chris lost it and used his powers and almost killed twelve people just then. But then… she smirked, they all deserved a good beating, especially Jun and Fripann, the idiot staff should have just left Chris and Reese alone, but… the headmaster was something else, he had the ability to put someone to sleep, that was a high level of jutsu.

Mimi and Bushy went over to Yumi, Mimi was completely serious but Bushy was confused, Yumi turned to them and lowered her eyes, she ran out the door and to the nurse's office, soon Bushy and Mimi followed her.

There was a guy with dirty blonde hair and cold wolf-like azure blue eyes standing with his arms crossed in the shadows, he smirked and walked out the door.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Yumi ran into the nurse's office with Mimi and Bushy close behind her, since Chris broke the door down earlier, they didn't have to do anything about opening the door.

They saw Reese and Chris lying on beds next to Sora, who was still out cold, Headmaster Ishida was sitting on a chair, looking exhausted, he was panting and sweating, he looked up and paled when he saw who was at the door, Yumi, Bushy and Mimi were confused at why he paled but a movement behind them made them realize why, it was the guy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes, he had his hands in his pockets and he walked casually into the nurse's office and stopped right in front of Headmaster Ishida and stared down at him, Headmaster Ishida looked up at the younger blonde.

"Father, why did you use Jagon, you know how badly that harms your pathetic health, don't bother trying to show off next time, or you will kill yourself," the blonde's voice was cold and hostile, there was no warmth in it, he was about to turn and walk away when he spotted Sora. He walked over to her and brushed some hair away from her face

Yumi just stood there, frozen, the blonde had an icy aura around him, it was hard to believe, that guy was related to Headmaster Ishida and TK, it chilled her and immobilized her.

Headmaster sighed before toppling over from exhaustion. Mrs. Lin ran over to him and lifted him over to the beds, Sora stirred and opened her eyes, she had felt a sudden cold aura and deep depression and a cool hand touching her face.

Her head was turned to the side and she saw Chris's limp body, she tried sit up straight but a strong hand pushed her gently back onto the bed, she snapped her face up and got ready to yell the crap out of the person but never got the chance when she stared with a pair of icy blue orbs, she drowned into them before she felt herself go drowsy and everything went black. The guy smirked before taking his hand off Sora's shoulder, he turned and sighed, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked pass Yumi and the others who haven't move an inch yet.

Mrs. Lin just sighed and looked wishfully at the door, it's being one year, he still hasn't gotten over it, who could blame him, he suffered a lot. He noticed the three teens, she couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"You can move now, Matt isn't that scary."

Bushy stared at her, "That's where you're wrong, Mrs. Lin, Ishida is made of ice, his terrifying."

Mrs. Lin laughed, "Taichi Yagami-Kamiya, that's where you're wrong, Matt is still human, even though, he seems like he's not the same as he was a year ago, but deep down, he's still your best pal, the same person you grew up with, sure, he isn't open anymore but… he is still Yamato Kai Ishida."

Bushy sighed, "Don't call me by my full name, my name is Tai, yeah, maybe you're right, but the thing is… he won't freaking open up to anyone anymore, not even TK or me, I don't know him anymore, I don't understand him anymore… I remember a couple of months ago, he said, his heartbreak gave him power, did you see him use Jagon? He wasn't even showing any sign of fatigue after using it."

Yumi gasped, both Tai and Mrs. Lin stared at her, Yumi's eyes were wide with surprise, "that was the legendary Jagon? I heard about it, doesn't it use a lot of the user's chakra? This Yamato Kai Ishida must be real powerful, he might even surpass Sora."

Tai turned and stared at Yumi before turning to Sora's body, his mouth was slightly open, he pointed at Sora and snapped his head back to Yumi, "Are you telling me that, Sora is powerful? I don't believe it, she looks so weak!"

Yumi and Mimi glared at him, Yumi hissed angrily in his face, "Listen, Bushy, Sora happens to be very powerful, she is the most powerful person in our clan, other then our ancestor, Athena, besides, Sora was the first person in our clan to be able to summon spirits for thousands of years, the other person was Athena, Sora practically has no limit to her chakra, she's practically a spirit herself, don't you even suggest in any way that Sora is weak, you haven't seen her do anything with her chakra, I can see your amount of chakra clearly, your chakra is nothing compare to her."

Yumi backed away and started breathing hard, she got caught in the rush, it felt great.

Mimi and Mrs. Lin watched Yumi explode on Tai, they both had one thing in their minds, the two of them were perfect for each other.

Suddenly everyone heard groaning, Chris, Reese, Sora and Headmaster Ishida were stirring, Chris was the first to get up, he was rubbing the back of his neck while gritting his teeth, his vision was still blurry but he could see, he looked around, 'I'm at the nurse's office…' He blinked a few times and his vision cleared, he saw Sora lying down next to him on the bed staring up at the ceiling and on the other side of her was Reese lying on a bed staring up at the ceiling. On his other side was Headmaster Ishida who was struggling to sit up, still tired from using so much chakra.

Yumi, Tai and Mimi slowly approached them, Sora and Reese just seemed to stare at the ceiling, not realising that there were other people in the room. Yumi walked up to Sora and touched her cheek, Sora turned slightly and stared up at Yumi's worried face with wide empty eyes, Yumi bit her lip, she clearly knew what side-effects the Jagon had on the victims, it puts them into a trance for two hours after they wake up, there is one way to put them out of the trance without having to wait two hours, it was to use the jutsu, esuna, it was the jutsu to cure all status ailments but, it uses a huge amount of chakra, Yumi only had the amount of chakra to use it only twice a day and it takes the victim ten minutes to recover, Yumi sighed and took her hand away from Sora's cheek and hovered it over Sora's forehead.

Mimi saw this and ran behind Yumi, like as if ready to catch her, Yumi turned to Mimi and smiled gratefully before turning to the bed and took a deep breath before letting it out, using one hand, she lifted it up to the middle of her chest and chanted an incantation and suddenly, the palm of her hand which was facing downwards glowed light pink, after a while, the light faded away and Yumi removed her hand and swayed to the side, she collapsed slightly but Mimi caught her, Mimi asked in a concern voice, "Are you alright? Can you try once more or do you want me to do it?"

Yumi straightened slightly and smiled weakly, she knew she was exhausted, not to mention jetlagged, she shook her head, and in a weak voice she giggled slightly, "I don't think I can, jetlagged, you do this one - TAI! Get your butt here and prepare to catch Meems!"

Tai practically teleported by their sides, he lifted Yumi up onto Sora's bed and ran to Mimi's side at Reese's bed, who was breathing in and out. Tai went behind Mimi as if ready to catch her when she fell backwards, Mimi closed her eyes and the hand which hovered over Reese's forehead glowed green.

Mimi stumped over and fell unconscious, having being weaker then Yumi, she could only use it once a day, Tai caught her and lifted her onto a spare bed.

Mrs. Lin smiled, "You two are better at nursing people then I will ever be able t-"

She was interrupted by a sheer scream of agony, Tai snapped his head towards the scream and saw Sora sitting up in bed clutching her bed and screaming.

Yumi sighed, "The after-effects of Jagon.

Chris was staring at Sora in horror, he knew that she was still dreaming.

Reese started screaming too, she hugged herself and was shaking uncontrollably.

Headmaster Ishida bit his lip, "They are being showed their worst fears, I am able to glimpse at her fears when I use Jagon, Reese is remembering her father abusing her and killing her mother and brother."

Chris glared Headmaster Ishida venomously, "You bastard, couldn't you like knock her out in another way?"

Headmaster Ishida shook his head, "It's called quick thinking, besides, she was out of control."

Yumi hopped off the bed and stumbled a bit but was able to recover her chakra a bit and her energy as well, she glared at him, "Your son is an asshole, he used Jagon on Sora, why did he have to use Jagon on her, what the hell did she ever do? Answer me!"

Headmaster Ishida sighed, "That's because, Sora resembles someone he once knew, he doesn't hate Sora, she just reminds him of someone he used to know, Matt is like this because that person hurt him a lot."

Yumi stomped her foot hard onto the floor, causing the whole building to shake, things fell and they could hear screaming outside, Yumi took a deep breath and started shouting at the adults, "Bull shit! Of course he hates Sora! Headmaster Ishida, your son is so cold-hearted, he used Jagon for fun! He decided to use Jagon when he noticed her face, you explain to me why he didn't just do it the normal way!"

Sora and Reese had stopped screaming but the both of them were trembling uncontrollably, Reese was shaking her head over again and muttering indecipherable phrases while Sora was crying.

Everyone in the room was sombre, TK suddenly rushed into the room and ran to his father, "Dad, you alright? I just saw Matt, he seems a bit disturbed," he noticed Sora once again and stared at her.

Mrs. Lin noticed and scowled, "Takeru Keisuke Ishida-Takaishi, don't stare at Sora like that, just because she resembles Lorraine, it doesn't mean she is the one you have in mind."

TK grimaced at the sound of his full name but glanced at Sora again but this time, he saw her as Sora and not Lorraine.

Headmaster Ishida sighed, "Takeru, I'm fine, go back to your dorm."

TK nodded before leaving.

Yumi was confused, "Who's Lorraine?"

Mrs. Lin smiled sadly, "Matt's ex-girlfriend, she hurt him so much, fortunately, she moved, but Sora just looks so much like her."

"So that's why he won't stop staring at me, people had being giving me weird stares ever since I came…"

The all turned, Sora was sitting up, there was no sign of crying, she was smirking, "this Matt Ishida has cool abilities, I wanna get to know him."

Chris and Yumi's eyes met and a knowing smile appeared on their faces.

Mrs. Lin smiled, she knew what the two teens were thinking, she hoped that Matt would be his old self again.

Reese had left the room long ago without Mrs. Lin's permission, no one noticed yet, Sora started getting out of her bed when Mrs. Lin pushed her gently back down, Sora groaned, "I'm sick of people doing that, what next, you're gonna show me my fears again?"

Mrs. Lin could not help laugh, "No, silly, I can't use Jagon, you will stay overnight, god bless you, sweetheart, you must have went through a lot of trauma to have survive Jagon with zero brain damage."

Sora shrugged and pushed Mrs. Lin's hand off her shoulder and sat back up, "I don't need to stay here, I'm fully recovered."

Mrs. Lin gave her a warning look, "You have not, no normal human cou-"

"I'm not human…"

Mrs. Lin spluttered over what she was gonna say but she recovered, "What do you mean you're not human!"

Sora smirked casually at Mrs. Lin, "I'm a spirit."

Mrs. Lin's eyes practically popped out of their sockets, she started spluttering meaningless speech.

Sora smirked before lowering her gaze and in a quiet voice, she murmured, "Ishida, he's a spirit too? I sensed it, he's wearing a mask, to hide his real identity, he and I… are the same…"

Mrs. Lin's jaw dropped to the ground, no doubt at all, Sora truly was a powerful spirit, not only was she the only person who didn't tremble when in Matt's gaze, but she saw through his disguise.

Sora pushed the sheets off her and walked briskly out of the nurse's office, leaving Mrs. Lin spluttering.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora was nearing her dorm when she saw a tall teen with blonde hair walking her direction, Sora stopped and stared back at him evenly, she felt no fear for the guy.

Matt stopped in front of her and looked down at her and spat the words out coldly, "Your fear is pathetic."

Sora stood frozen while Matt walked passed her with no emotion shown on his face. Sora started trembling, he was a horrible person, she wasn't afraid of him, she loathed him completely, she wanted to kill him, her fist curled up and she slammed it against the wall next to her, the wall shattered completely, it was the men's bathroom, a thirteen year old boy with dark brown hair like a bowl which got flipped onto the top of his head, he had olive green eyes which were wide open with shock, the cold water continued to run on top of his hands.

Sora's eyes widened and she teleported behind the kid and knocked him unconscious and held a glowing red hand on top of his forehead and modified his memory. She gently laid him down onto the tiled floor and walked out and to her dorm.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

In the shadows, Matt leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, he had his hands in his pockets, he opened his eyes and an icy smirk surfaced up, "So… Garudamon, his that what you fear?"

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**I have to admit, I can't do much without Joey, yeah, he's going to boarding school in two weeks, unfortunately, from now on, I'm all alone, we can't post anything in two weeks so he decided this account belongs to me now, he said that he will miss everyone, he doesn't wanna go but he has to. I will try to be as good as him and try to keep the stories just as interesting. Please review, see you next time. Check out my bio and choose what story you want me to start, I'm so inspired, I don't know which one to start, I just can't leave them to fade in my mind.**

**-Lub, Ari**


	3. Understanding each other

**RAWR! Hi everyone! How ya all doing? Wah! Holidays are almost over! T.T Please don't flame me, I'm extremely fragile, if you don't have anything good to say, don't say it, otherwise erm… I will ignore it. Ok, at the end of the chapter, there will be a bit about the characters and some things you might wanna know about. I actually did some research for this chapter, from the names to the classes, since I am in my junior years of high school and in Australia. I'm basing this fiction on America which I have to watch TV shows to learn. I used many sites for researching but I'm way too lazy to list.**

**Anyways, I have nothing else to say but: Enjoy and please review at end, have a nice day. Should I make a prequel and sequel for Soul Tamers? **

**-Love Wishinstahhz **

**WARNING! THERE WILL BE ANGST AND ADULT THEMES! **

**KoumiLoccness: **LOL I sort of forgot all about Izzy and Joe, --blushes-- sorry. Well, you can say they and everyone else in the cafeteria were instructed to clean up the mess Chris and Reese caused. There might be a bit of Koumi in this episode and Joe and his girl, she won't be like Bree, they might share the same name but they are definitely different in personality. Thanks for the review.

**d/hg&s/yfan4lifeyamatoishida27: **I understand you, my brother didn't understand it either when he read it. KK, have fun, thanks for the review.

**theladyknight: **All the main characters have magical abilities, hopefully you won't get confused, TK won't be as powerful as his family, but he's still pretty powerful. LOL, if it was a pun, it was sugoi. Mrs. Lin doesn't have any magical abilities but she knows since she and the headmaster had known each other since preschool. --Makes a face-- I hate Jun and Acne… That's why I make fun of them. XD She will meet him in this chapter, and I dunno, he might get a beating or… something else. Thanks for the review.

**windedlove: **--laughs-- I'm trying my best to get inspired, I just don't know how to begin. --On the verge of tears-- all I can say is that I am way more inspired on ST (Soul Tamers) then this one. Joey is packing some of his stuff at the moment but I will tell him you said bye. I heard him earlier, he was yelling at my father for sending him off to that place, my inspiration is from him going. Thanks for the review and reassurance and compliment. --Kisses cheek--

**xXxSoratoxXx65: **hey, cindee! Thx for the review! --Laughs-- I'm not that good --blushes-- I like yours but it's a bit too hard to read it T.T

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**Title: **Izulde Academy

**Summary: **The cast from 'The Truth is Unreal' are going to boarding school! Of course, there will be many twists in the story, some things will surprise you and some things won't.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, Toei Animation does but I own everything else!

**Genres: **Romance/Humor/Action/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual.

**Ages: **Sora: 16 ---- Matt: 17

**Rating: **M

**. - . - . - . - Chapter 4: **It's just an ordinary day, or not…** .- . - . - . - .**

Sora woke up to find herself lying in front of the TV with the long black sofa under her.

Sora didn't get much sleep last night. She had stayed up late watching movies and was afraid to see what Matt had shown her last night. It haunted her and made her tremble uncontrollably.

Reese's door opened and the blue-eyed girl walked out, she was dressed in a white button up t-shirt and a black skirt, a black tie hung loosely from her neck and knee-high boots.

Ok, in Izulde Academy, junior uniform is was green and the senior is black. Reese had spilt something on it the day before and was forced to wear her old one.

Sora looked up, "Dude, you look like shit."

Reese narrowed her lifeless eyes at the redhead, "Ditto."

The both of them had the same eyes despite the colour and shape, they were lifeless and pale skin.

Sora let out a pitiful laugh, "Looks like our past were haunting us… again."

Reese nodded sadly before closing her eyes for a brief moment and sighing. She then opened her eyes, even though they were lifeless, her skin was restored to its normal colour. Sora used the same method, all signs except of yesterday were gone, it was replaced with a genki attitude, it was fake but only people who were closed to them were able to see through it.

Reese sighed while running a slender hand through her hair, "Breakfast is in half an hour, your uniform was delivered last night, its clean, I'll wait for you to finish and we can go to the cafeteria together.

Sora nodded before taking her uniform which was on a chair and went into the bathroom.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora groaned for the above millionth time, she had lost count at one million, "The uniform is so skimpy, isn't this school suppose to be a modest private school with snobs everywhere?"

Reese couldn't help but laugh, both Chris and Sora got their ability to cheer people up from their father, with the clowns with you, you couldn't stay gloomy for long.

They walked into the cafeteria laughing, Sora was currently telling Reese about Chris' embarrassing moments which took place in the last two years, "I'm like 'What the hell are you doing, Christian?' He answered by saying 'I tripped over a crack in the cement and was sent flying into the brick wall.'"

Reese broke into fits of silent giggles.

They walked to the canteen and stood in the line, Sora grinned like a Cheshire cat, "So… tell me about a bit of your friends, while we kill some time."

Reese smiled, "Hmm… There's Koushiro Izumi, known famously in this school as Izzy, the computer whiz, his favourite word is 'prodigious'" Reese made a face at that, Sora had to bite her lip from howling. Reese recovered and continued, "He's Meems' guy, they would be the least expected for each other."

Sora by now could not hold her laughter, she laughed loudly, full of life and it was so… carefree. But… it was ruined by our two stupid duos.

"Keh, Sora-baby, can you be any louder?"

Sora stopped laughing, she knew this voice, it was the voice of the scum she wanted to kill, she swung around and gave the bastard a death glare, she spat his name with disgust and pure hatred, "Fripann."

Fripann smirked, Jun hung all over his arm, he didn't seem to notice. The son of a bitch in front her eyed her up and down, focusing at her legs, he whistled, "Sora-baby, good to know you remember me. I must say… you've grown to be a sexy beast, how 'bout coming to my dorm tonight?"

Sora stared at the bastard before her coldly, she spat at him coldly, "No thank you, you have Motomiya to do that job."

Jun narrowed her eyes, but winced since her face was hurting like hell. Sora saw this and smiled dangerously sweetly, her tone mocking, "Aw… _Jun_, what's the matter? Your booboo hurt? Why don't you tell your fucker boyfriend to stick his dick into it?"

Jun growled at the overly-sweet smile on Sora's face, "At least he wanted me more then you!"

Sora's anger fired up, "I don't want him, he was too much of a slut for my taste, I don't know why people love him so much, he's butt-ugly!"

Fripann laughed tauntingly, "You told me everything, Sora-baby, you said I was the most handsome guy in the world and that you love me-"

"I was a child," Sora snapped coldly, her ruby eyes were now glaring daggers at him.

Jun laughed airily, "You're still a pathetic child, a stupid crybab-!"

She was interrupted by being shoved out of the way roughly.

Jun and Fripann whirled around to see Chris with a satisfied smirk on his face, his tone mocking, "Oops, sorry, Motomiya, I didn't see you there."

Reese, Yumi, Tai, Mimi, a guy with red hair and black eyes who held a laptop in his arm, a guy with dark blue hair and black eyes behind thick rimmed glasses, a girl with straight waist length dark blue hair were all laughing at Chris' antics, they were all holding their food in trays.

Jun glared at Chris loathingly, she walked up to Chris and slapped him hard across the face, he didn't seem fazed by it, he raised an eyebrow and asked her tauntingly, "Is that supposed to hurt?"

Jun gasped and slapped him again, nothing happened, Chris yawned before slipping into the gap in front of Reese.

Fripann walked forward and attempted to punch Chris when he was shoved out of the way roughly, he whirled around to yell at the person but his pupils diluted when he noticed it was a guy with blonde hair and icy blue wolf eyes, he didn't seem to notice Fripann at all.

Chris sniggered, despite the chilling presence, he walked up to the lunch lady and bought weet-bix and iced coffee. He stepped aside and waited for his sister and girlfriend to buy.

Sora bought a muffin bar and Reese bought a plate pancakes and black coffee and some packets of salt.

The walked over to a big empty table at a corner and sat down, Sora finished her apple muffin bar and studied everyone on the table, when she got to Reese who was adding salt to her coffee, she wrinkled her nose, "You still haven't gotten out of adding salt to black coffee habit?"

Reese took a sip out of coffee calmly before opening her eyes and stared at the girl across the table emotionlessly, "No."

Sora groaned and turned to Mimi who was laughing at something the male redhead with black eyes said, Sora sighed, "How 'bout some introductions?"

Everyone except Yumi, Chris and Reese whipped their heads over to Sora and blushed, Mimi laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, this guy," she gestured to the redhead who made her laughed, "is my boyfriend, Koushiro Akio Izumi, known as Izzy!" The pink-haired girl leant over and kissed the guy on the cheek affectionately.

The girl with waist length dark blue hair coughed loudly, "You guys can flirt later, intros first, I'm Brianna Warren, call me Bree, I'm in grade eleven and this is my boyfriend, Jyou Cato Kido, call him Joe, nice to meet you," the guy with blue hair and black eyes with glasses was Joe Kido, Bree hugged him tightly.

Sora smiled, "Cool, I'm Sora Alexa Takenouchi," she frowned, "How long is breakfast?"

Reese drank more salt coffee, "One hour," she opened her eyes and saw Sora watching her with a little bit of disgust written on her face, she smiled mockingly, "Want some?"

Sora gave her a look before mumbling quietly, "No thanks."

All she heard was Reese's airy laugh.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

The bell for first hour just rang. Sora looked at her timetable and mumbled, "Calculus…"

Chris groaned loudly, "Damn you, father, why did you have to choose Business Studies."

Reese laughed, "Don't worry, baby, I have that class as well, you can leave everything here. C'mon, our teacher, Ms. McGonagall is always on time, you don't wanna be late, bye everyone!"

They watched Reese drag Chris out of the cafeteria, Yumi sighed, "I have calculus with Tai. C'mon, lest us hope he or she isn't strict."

Mimi laughed, "Mr. Adams is always late, don't worry, Tai is known for his tardiness but Mr. A. always arrives after Bushy."

Tai grumbled, "Don't call me bushy, Amelia-!"

Mimi had thrown a scrunched up napkin right into Tai's mouth, "Don't call me Amelia!"

She turned and dragged Bree to English who did a quick wave, Joe bid goodbye to the remaining people, "I'm going to Biology," he made a face, "Two hours with Gibbo."

Izzy coughed, "Ms. Gibbons, all the students call her Gibbo, her nickname, please don't mistake him for a man even though she has an attraction towards females."

Sora nodded, Joe walked away and that left Izzy and her, the two smartest people in the group, Izzy turned to her, "Calculus 4unit?"

Sora stared at him, "How'd you guess?"

Izzy shrugged, "You seemed intelligent, c'mon, we have the same class, Mr. Carter is quite an interesting guy."

Sora laughed, "I hope he doesn't crack stupid jokes and think he is funny."

Izzy shook his head, "No, that's Mr. Benedict, one of the 4unit Chemistry teacher."

Sora swore quietly, "Damn, I have him."

Izzy nodded, "So do I, for third and fourth hour."

Sora stared at him, "How many subjects do we have together?"

Izzy shrugged, "I dunno, if you have the highest classes for subjects that doesn't require moving around much, we are in the same class now let's go, Mr. C. might be funny and… interesting but he can be strict if he wants to."

Sora nodded and they headed to the same class.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

They now stood outside a classroom in one line, Sora turned to Izzy with a deadpan look, "Izumi, you said Carter was a strict teacher, he's late."

There was someone tapping softly on the redhead's shoulder, she turned and a girl with wavy waist length light brown hair and crystal blue eyes, her hair was left free and split from the side, she shot Sora and sweet smile, "He's probably flirting with Ms. Moore again."

Izzy grinned, "I bet five bucks that he's gonna come back with lipstick mark on his cheek."

The girl laughed, "I bet the same amount that he's gonna be blushing."

Izzy held out his hand in agreement, the girl took it and shook it and they both spoke in unison, "Deal."

Sora couldn't help but laugh, maybe life here wouldn't be so bad, with the exception of Motomiya and Fripann.

Sora turned to the two grinning geniuses, "What's your name?"

The girl grinned, "Name's Denise Cynthia Jando, call me Denise, nice to meet you."

Suddenly a voice behind Izzy laughed, "Are you making a new deal with Izzy again?"

Denise smiled, Sora whipped around and the first thing she did was raise an eyebrow at the hair. The guy had dark brown hair, almost black with blonde bangs and blonde streaks here and there in his hair, he had dark brown eyes which were practically laughing. The guy's voice was deep but at the same time, it wasn't so deep, sort of sounded like it hasn't cracked completely yet. I wonder who our guy is.

Denise stuck her tongue out at him, "Yes, Joseph Kyle Li, I am once again, wanna guess what the bet is?"

The guy scrunched up into fake a hard thinking face before relaxing his face into a goofy grin, "Izzy betted five bucks on Carter having lipstick on him somewhere and you betting five bucks on him blushing like an idiot?"

Denise smirked before walking pass Izzy and Sora and hung her arms around Joseph's neck and pulling him down while she was on her toes and pecked his lips lightly, "My man is so smart, your sister would have being so proud, Joey."

Joey frowned and pouted, "Just because Ari was a… let's say abnormal genius, that doesn't mean you have to tease me about being the dumber twin."

Denise grinned teasingly while her arms were still around his neck and his arms were around her waist, "Your sister graduated from high school at the age of thirteen and from junior college at the age of fourteen, you should be proud of your younger sister."

Suddenly they were footsteps. The couple broke apart and whipped around to see a guy with blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt underneath a khaki t-shirt and faded blue jeans ripped at some parts and white Nike sneakers. He looked flustered and there was a light pink lipstick mark on one cheek.

Izzy turned to Denise with a gleeful smile, "Pay up, there aren't any blush but a lipstick mark, I knew I was gonna win this bet, Mr. Alexander Carter doesn't blush."

Denise stuck the finger at him but reached into her bag up Joey stopped her and gave Izzy a five dollar note.

Sora was staring at the guy who just arrived in surprise, "That's Carter? He friggin' looks like a teenager. Are you actually serious?"

Izzy, Joey and Denise nodded, people were laughing at the so-called teacher. He frowned and placed both hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow, "Haha, very funny, kiddos, get in or expect no lunch break," he saw Izzy's glee look and frowned before wiping the mark off his cheek, "Let me guess, Izzy, you won the bet again? Denise, you have gotta learn, I, Alexander Carter do not blush."

Sora smiled, this class might be fun, the class filed in after the teacher who was straightening his hair, he stood in front of the teacher's desk and grabbed a hold of Sora's elbow, she halted and turned to the annoying person who was holding her elbow, her face was different, as if she flashed back to her old self.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

"_AKNEE, what the hell are you doing!" A fourteen year old Sora screamed. She was to go over to her boyfriend's apartment for their project, he lived alone. There she was, standing at his bedroom door, seen her boyfriend naked under the covers making out with some girl. _

_Fripann broke away from the girl he was kissing and stared at Sora with wide eyes, "Sora-baby! I can explain!" He denied pathetically._

_Sora shook her head with tears in her eyes, the girl on the bed sat up to be revealed as Sora's then-best friend, Jun Motomiya!_

_Sora shook her head with tears already running down her cheeks, "Why, why do you guys have to do this to me? JUN! You were supposed to be best friend? Aknee! How could you cheat on me? Especially on my best friend! How could you do this to me? Don't you love me? If you didn't want me, you could've broken it off with me and then chose Jun!"_

_Jun held the sheets up to her chest, "I'm so sorry, Sora, maybe he was supposed to be with me-"_

_Sora turned around and was about to walk away when she halted and turned and glared at both of them with hurt eyes, "I hate you, shut up!"_

_Fripann leaped out of the bed, not bothering to cover himself and caught her by the elbow, she whipped around and glared at him, "Let go!"_

_Fripann looked at her evenly, "I think you're supposed to give me something."_

_Sora glared at him, she slapped him hard across the face, causing his head to snap to the side, she unclasped the silver chain around her neck which went through a heart and slashed it across his face before throwing it on him, "Take your fucking necklace! It's hideous!"_

_She yanked her elbow out of his grasp and kneed him between his legs before walking out and wiping tears out of her eyes._

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora glared at Carter with so much hate that he took a step back. Carter saw hatred and what? A hint of sadness and hurt and deep betrayal, Sora Alexa Takenouchi was an open book at the moment.

The angered teen yanked her elbow out of his grasp and punched him square in the eye, "Don't touch me!" Carter was knocked over in the process.

Carter and the rest of the class wasn't expecting that, the class now expected Sora to get in trouble but Carter just sat back up and held his eye before standing up, "I will appreciate it if you don't take your anger out at me, I know you must have went through a lot of pain in your life but just don't bash the person up just because he grabbed your elbow."

Apparently that was a bad thing to say, Sora's face contorted with anger and she grabbed him by the front of his collar and kneeled his stomach and dropped him.

Carter forgot about the pain at his eye for a moment and gasped for air, he thought he saw stars, he held his stomach and especially where Sora kneeled him. Sora Alexa Takenouchi was fighter, she could punch and kick and kneel hard, once he had collected himself to his best, he stood back up and rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment, "I guess that was a bad thing to say, I'm sorry, I won't touch you anymore, care to introduce yourself, Miss Hercules?"

Sora was shocked, she had just beat up a teacher and now that teacher was asking her to introduce herself, she now got what Izzy meant as interesting. Sora didn't know what to say, she just watched Carter take care of the class with such determination and such authority that it didn't suit his looks at all, he looked like a teenager.

"People! Get to your seats! It's not like you haven't seen me get beaten seven shades of shit before!"

Everyone walked to their seats, Izzy sat down next to a guy with spiky chocolate brown hair with gold tips and chocolate brown eyes, so she couldn't sit next to Izzy but the only seat free was next to a blonde with icy wolf-like blue eyes which were staring at her with no emotion, it was at the furthest corner too. She was gonna sit next to Yamato Kai Ishida for the rest of the year, just her luck.

Carter noticed the frown on the redhead's face, he followed her gaze and smirked, she had to sit next to Izulde's Ice King, "So… care to introduce yourself? As in your likes and dislikes."

Sora sighed, "My name's Sora Alexa Takenouchi, call me Sora, there many things I dislike and the things I like… are private."

Everyone who had the sense to laugh did so, Matt looked slightly amused.

Carter blinked, "Ok… would you like to choose a seat? You will be staying at that seat til the end of the year."

Sora narrowed her eyes at him before snapping her gaze back at the remaining empty seat, "Do I look like I have a choice with my seating arrangements?"

Carter grinned evilly, "No."

Sora sighed in exasperation. She started walking towards the spare desk, ignoring the hungry looks most of the guys in the room were giving her.

She reached the table and dumped her bag onto it. The blonde was staring out the window, without even looking at the redhead. He snapped at her rudely, "Get lost."

Sora glared at the Ice King. She ignored him and took a seat. The blonde turned and glared at the redhead beside him, he spat at her coldly, "Which part of 'get lost' do you not understand?"

Sora's glare intensified, "Do I look like I have choice with my seating arrangements? Well, listen here, Blondie, this is the only spare seat, don't worry, I wouldn't wanna touch you, in case I taint your precious self."

Matt glared at her with icy blue chips. She smirked at him and she hated him for last night.

Suddenly Carter cleared his throat, "Matt, Sora, would you like to continue your conversation during detention with me?"

Sora and Matt both switched their glares at him. He took a step back before clearing his throat in a way to regain his composure, he mumbled a quiet, "Never mind," Sora and Matt were the only two teenagers ever to make him feel nervous.

Joey nudged his girlfriend with a cheeky grin. Denise smiled at him coyly and punched his arm lightly. He leaned downwards so his lips were millimetres from her ear, his breath tickled her ear, "I think Alexander Carter is nervous…"

Denise giggled and whacked his arm lightly before turning back to Carter who was marking the roll.

Sora unpacked her stuff while Matt leaned casually against the wall since he was on the window side and stared down at the oval where his brother was running laps with Kari.

Izzy was amused, he had watched Sora and Matt spit at each other, it was comical, sort of like a married couple, his expression suddenly went hopeful, would Sora be able to break the ice which encased Matt's heart and mend his old good friend's broken heart? He hoped so because everyone wanted the old Matt back.

He diverted his attention back to Carter who was beginning the lesson finally.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

The bell that signalled the end of the first hour, there was only two minutes to switch classes.

Carter grinned at his zombie students, "Class dismissed, see you tomorrow and don't forget, you have to do units 13:01 to 13:05 for homework, have a nice day!"

The class groaned, that was like over forty hard questions, Sora packed up and walked out of the class with Izzy following her.

The two of them arrived outside their Chemistry class with some people already there, including a yawning Fripann with Jun clinging on his arm.

Sora tried not to groan loudly, Izzy couldn't help but laugh. The two annoying duos noticed Sora and walked over to her and started talking.

"Sora-baby. This is gonna be like old times, how 'bout giving your boyfriend a kiss?"

Sora frowned, they were mocking her, Jun was giggling like an idiot. Our intelligent redhead could play games as well. She smiled sadly and walked over to Fripann. Izzy and Jun were confused.

Sora walked over to Fripann and leaned close to him and cupped his face and brought his face down close to her, she stared into his eyes, pain and anger flickered in them, she spoke to him, whisper soft with sorrow clearly expressed in her voice, "I loved you, Aknee, you hurt me so badly, I can never trust myself with another man. Aknee…" She trailed off with tears in her eyes.

Fripann was confused. He didn't understand why Sora was so close to him without bashing him up.

Sora sighed and closed her eyes and taking a deep breath before opening her eyes and continuing talking, she leaned even closer so that they were only millimetres away from each other, "Aknee… this is a kiss of goodbye, enjoy it since you will never be able to touch my lips ever again…"

She sealed a gap with a tender kiss, Fripann was shocked, so was Jun and Izzy. Jun went berserk and started cussing at Sora but our redhead ignored it and continued the tender kiss with disgust. Fripann wrapped his arms around her waist, just like how they used to do. He intensified the kiss with lust while Sora continued it with frustration. They pressed their lips harder against each other and played tongue war. He explored the mouth of the girl he threw away.

The kiss ended, leaving both of the breathless, Sora looked at him with sad eyes before they hardened, she spoke again but this time was controlled and more fierce, "You'd better had enjoyed that. Since you will never get one like mine! All my feelings for you are gone, Fripann, consider us through!"

She spat in his face and electricity came out of her hands and shocked the idiot's face and slapping him hard before removing herself out of his arms and punching him square in the jaw and then kneeling him in the balls, when he doubled over, she kneed him in the face and turning her back to him, she wiped her lips and eyes and spitting onto the floor and walked to Izzy who was just standing there.

A blonde at the back had watched the whole thing, his eyes were burning with blue fire, he noticed.

'Why?'

Their teacher, Benedict came, he was an old man with a shiny head, there were two tuffs of grey hair on either side of his head, just above his ears, he was wearing a t-shirt with red and blue bars going horizontally and khaki trousers and dark brown leather shoes.

"Did I keep you waiting? I couldn't find my keys to get out of my room."

No one laughed, they were still shocked at Sora and Fripann's incident, Jun was fuming but had to keep her mouth shut since Benedict handed out horrible detentions.

Benedict frowned, "What's wrong with everyone? You're all not laughing today. Anyways, go in - You must be the new girl, Sora. Why are you crying? Matt, take her to the taps to wash her beautiful face, you two can come back after you sort out the situation."

Matt walked forward and grabbed Sora by the wrist and dragged her out of the building.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Matt leaned casually against the wall with his arms crossed and waited for Sora to wash her face, she was just standing there, not that he was complaining.

Sora stood there crying silently, she wasn't the type of girl to make a big deal when she was crying, in fact she only made crying noises when someone was comforting her.

Matt knew what her fear was and the reason to why she didn't show her real self to anyone. He turned to the girl and sighed. He didn't like it when pretty girls cried, "Are you done? Wash your face so we can go back."

His voice was brisk and chilly but Sora wasn't afraid, "Shut up! Go back if you want!"

Matt glared at her and spoke to her, his voice strangely comforting, "I was only concerne-"

Sora interrupted him with a venomous glare, "I don't need your pity or anyone's!"

Matt glared back at her with equal venom before sighing once more, "Fine, I won't be concerned then, be the cry baby you are, I'm leaving."

He dropped his arms and turned and was about to walk away when Sora grabbed the short white sleeve of his button up t-shirt. He halted and turned to see Sora with pleading eyes, all thoughts of leaving disappeared and he turned completely and wrapped his arms around the crying girl.

Sora cried into his chest, dampening his white shirt so it was sort of see-through now, she wrapped her arms around his torso before his arms dropped down to her waist and hugged her close to him and buried his face in her shoulder. He knew how she felt but what happened to him wasn't as painful as it did to her.

His girlfriend didn't cheat on him with his best friend but she slept around with guys, they didn't go to the same schools, he had gone to Izulde Academy while she went to a nearby school. She had being his first girlfriend, they were introduced by a friend of his and they started going out since they were thirteen but when they turned fifteen, she started becoming secretive, the missed dates, the forgotten stuff, she even forgot his birthday and their anniversary.

When they were sixteen, he found out, he went over to her place as a surprise, only to find her sleeping with her best friend's boyfriend. He had gone to rage and asked her many questions, he even beat that guy up, she had told him the truth right in his face, told him that it started when they were fifteen. She told him that she had used him and only stayed with him for his money, he had being boring after a while when they were fourteen and that he was a goody-two-shoes.

His heart was shattered that day. He remembered their time together, he had showered her with gifts, spent time with her, she was his everything _then_. She told him that he didn't satisfy her, he had refused to have sex with her. He was so angry, she was the reason he was able to use Jagon with no limit per day, she was the reason he was so closed up, he had used Jagon on her, it was his first time, he had used it with such power that he made her comatose and now she was lying in the hospital, no one knew the reason why, but one thing for sure, he hated women, no he _despised_ women.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

_A fourteen-year old Matt stared at his girlfriend lovingly, he loved her so much and he finally had the guts to tell her, "Raine?"_

_The redhead turned to him, her bronze eyes stared up at him with question, "Yes, Mattie?"_

_He smiled, 'Mattie' was her nickname for him, he raised a hand and brushed some of her wavy auburn locks out of her face and leaned down so they were centimetres away from each other, he whispered almost inaudible but she had heard him, he had told her that he loved her._

_Her lips curled up into a coy smile, she hung her arms around his neck and whispered the words to him, "I love you too, baby," she kissed him but a part of her knew that she didn't love him and that she only stayed with him because of pity._

_His heart had soared when he heard her say it._

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Sora and Matt stood there in each others' arms for a very long time before Sora realised that her shoulder was damp, she finally noticed that Matt was crying as well.

Sora closed her eyes and removed her arms which were wrapped around his torso and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and spoke in a quiet voice, "Ishida, why are you crying?"

She heard a muffled reply, "I'm not crying, I don't cry."

Sora frowned and using one hand, she wrenched his chin up and saw that he was indeed crying, Sora smirked, "Ishida, don't lie about the obvious, you can never hide it."

Matt gave her a look, "You talk too much…"

Sora stuck her tongue out at him which caused him to roll his eyes, his arms still around her.

Sora removed her hand from his chin and pushed herself out of his arms and went to the sink which was only a couple of centimetres from her and began washing her face.

Matt went and washed his face as well, after a while he started walking away, as if the incident between them had not happened, she ran after him and they walked side by side back to their classroom.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Matt and Sora walked side by side towards the room, both deep in thought, both hated the opposite sex.

'It's being years since I hugged a female with such emotion, I don't even hug my mother like that anymore…' Matt's mind growled, he couldn't ignore the vanilla perfume Sora used, it was so entrancing and… seductive.

Sora walked with her eyes closed but she knew where she was walking, her mind was disturbed, today was a hectic day, she had kissed the guy who had broken her heart and was hugged by someone she disliked, 'That guy freaking hugged me! I can't frigging believe it!' her mind pouted, 'He was crying earlier, I wonder what happened to make him cry… but… HE SMELLS NICE!'

She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't realize that someone was trying to get attention before she felt someone grab her wrist, she snapped her head up and saw Matt who looked annoyed, "Takenouchi, this is our classroom."

Sora blushed and didn't dare think how foolish she might have seemed. She and Matt walked back to their classroom door which was seven doors away. The two did not speak a word to each other at all, Sora rolled her eyes at Matt's rudeness of not knocking, he just turned the doorknob and walked in, earning a disapproving 'tsk' from Benedict which the blonde ignored completely ignored.

Benedict watched Matt walk to his corner table and turned to Sora who was playing with her hair, he laughed and turned his complete attention onto her, "Ah, you must be Miss Sora Alexa Takenouchi! I've heard so much about you from a certain ex-student of mine, he was quite a scientist, I believe his name was Harukiko Kin Takenouchi, your father, once you were born, he phoned me and told me all about your birthing, I was so surprised to hear so much love from our former ice king-"

"Wait, my dad was an ice king!"

Benedict shrugged, "Around twenty years ago…"

Sora shook her head in disbelief, "Unbelievable, my dad, an ice king. I can't imagine that…"

Benedict laughed, the two had forgotten about the class, "Your mother changed him," _and maybe you might be able change Yamato back to the person he was…_

Sora blinked, "Come to think about it, my parents never told me how they met…"

Benedict smiled, "I could tell you that, come by my office after your last class and we can talk all we want, Sora, now, how about introducing yourself to our class."

Sora smiled and nodded before turning to the class and smiling gently and speaking, "Hiya, my name's Sora Alexa Takenouchi, call me Sora. There are many things I dislike and the things I like… I won't list since it will take forever."

Everyone except Matt, Fripann and Jun laughed. Benedict grinned, "Why don't you take a seat next to Matt."

Sora tried to stifle her groan, earning a smirk from Benedict, "Go on, Sora."

Sora swore something no one dared to repeat under her breath. Benedict raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Care to repeat that?"

Sora stiffened, she did not think he heard her. She shook her head rapidly and practically teleported next to Matt who was staring at the board with his elbows on the table and his hands intertwined in front of his mouth.

Sora sat as far as she could away from him and opened her bag and unpacked, Benedict grinned evilly, Matchmaking Phase 1, complete!

He turned back to the class and cleared his throat loudly, causing Fripann to remove his hand from under Jun's extremely short school skirt and scowled, he opened his mouth and in a stern tone, he yelled at the two, "Jun, Aknee, would you like to continue that during detention? I allow nobody to do that sort of stuff during my lessons, last warning."

Everyone but Sora and Matt laughed, they both rolled their eyes, Benedict continued teaching his class, "We shall be doing an experiment today, Matt, Sora, if I were you, I would copy the stuff on the board instead of listening to me, you are to write down the procedure. Anyways, everyone would be working to the person they are sitting next to, one would do the experiment while the other took notes."

Sora wrote very quickly even though it was neat.

The experiment is very basic, mixing an alkali with an acid in the presence of litmus. So there is nothing explosive. Still, it needs the person's concentration, adding diluted hydrochloric acid drop by drop while continually stirring, then adding sodium hydroxide in the same way, observing the various colour changes.

Matt and Sora both placed their pens down at the same time, Matt turned to Sora and started a forced conversation with the redhead, "You write notes or I right them?"

Sora shrugged, "You write them."

Matt sighed, "Fine."

So the redhead and blonde, along with everyone spent the next half an hour doing the experiment, no words were exchanged between the two very different people.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

The bell had just rang, Sora and Matt started cleaning their mess, during the half hour, Jun had knocked over her experiment and had to clean it all up, as well as earning detention from Benedict who was thrilled to hand out detentions to annoying people.

Sora started packing her bag and she handed Matt her book since the notes were inside. Matt took it and placed it into his bag (not shoving it but slipping it in) Sora stood up and started walking but her bag just happened to be hooked onto the chair leg, she stumbled back, losing her balance but only to fall against someone's warm chest while strong arms wrapped around her waist protectively, she didn't do a thing, nor did Matt, the two breathed into each other's scent.

Matt leaned down so that his mouth was millimetres away from her ear and murmured in a husky voice, "Are you alright?"

Sora nodded, she didn't know what to do, he was so close to her, she just stood there while Matt's arms were around her. Matt rested his face at the crook of her neck, Benedict saw this and very quietly and closed the door gently.

The wind blew gently and the leaves of the tree outside moved and the sunlight shone through, making everything look magical, even though they were in a classroom.

Matt sighed, Lorraine used the same perfume and they both were redheads, but Sora's body structure were perfect, the curves were at the right place so that he could be comfortable when holding her. They were like two pieces of a puzzle, fitting in perfectly.

Unknown amount of time passed, they still stood there, Sora felt so safe in his arms, Sora turned her head to look up at him, only to brush her lips gently against his, both eyes snapped open, they stared into each other's eyes with blushes, well, Sora's one was way heavier.

Sora blinked and pushed herself out of his arms, being hugged by him was _bad_ enough but kissing him! Oh my god!

Matt was confused, it was her who kissed him and now she was backing away from him. He ran a hand through his golden locks, a habit of his. Sora glared at Matt before lifting the chair and getting her bag off the floor and left the room fuming, she couldn't believe how stupid she was.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**--Blood scene--**

Sora cursed herself once more, she was back in her dorm, not bothered going to the cafeteria to get lunch. She had to punish herself, she promised herself never to get close to a guy again, she didn't want to feel the pain again, she stared up at the pocket knife, it was already covered with blood, she plunged it into her wrist and dragged it vertically down to her elbow and yanked the knife out, she bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming, the wound healed instantly, just as the knife got out.

There was blood on the floor. She was planning on cleaning it later. She stabbed the knife back into her arm and repeated the procedure for the tenth time. While she was doing that, tears of regret and pain formed, she knew that she should stop but she just couldn't, 'why, why can't I stop cutting myself, I did the same thing when Aknee cheated on me…'

Just as she was about to stab the knife back in, she heard a voice yell at her to stop, it was a male voice and it sounded strangely familiar, she shook her head but couldn't stop herself, more tears spilt while the voice pleaded for her to stop.

'Please stop! Stop causing yourself so much pain! Stop causing us pain!'

Sora dropped the pocket knife, she was about to plunged it back into her arm when she heard the voice say, 'stop causing us pain!'

What the hell did that person mean by that? She just didn't know, she slid down the wall with her head in her hands, while blood dripped from her arm, her uniform was stained with blood, she was careful not to damage the material, even if it was stained, she could get rid of the stains.

**--End of blood scene--**

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Matt slid down the wall of his dorm, he had practically ran from the cafeteria when he felt an unbearable pain in his arm, it went from his wrist to his elbow in a slow and agonizing pattern, it was about eleventh time, he pleaded for it to stop, it had stopped, he could have sworn he heard a woman sobbing. He clutched his left arm, the one which was being tortured before in agony.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Chris scratched his head and turned to Izzy, "Where's my sis?"

Izzy frowned and thought hard, ignoring the fact that Mimi had just stole his garlic bread, "Well, the last time I saw her was during Chemistry, she was acting weird… She actually kissed Fripann-"

Chris exploded, "_WHAT!_"

Everyone dropped what they were holding, shocked and stared at Izzy while Mimi smiled at him, she didn't know what he knew but was glad he was keeping his cool.

Izzy coughed, "She was crying and told him that she got over him and…"

**(I'm too lazy to say it, as you can see, I'm just as lazy as Joey, if not lazier XD But don't worry, the next bit is much more touching and --coughadultcoughthemescough-- !)**

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**--Adult Themes--**

Sora walked to her IT class, she looked extremely pale from blood lost. Her uniform was sparkling clean but it still smelt like blood if you sniffed it. Her stomach was growling but she ignored it, she arrived at the door of her class, only to find Matt leaning against the wall casually with his eyes closed while he waited for the bell.

Just as she walked up to him, his eyes snapped open, he turned to her and suddenly his blue orbs roared with intense blue fire, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him and shook her roughly, "Why the fuck do you look so dead!"

Sora glared at him, her ruby eyes roaring with red fire, she shoved herself out of his arms and glared at him, "Why do you care?"

Matt straightened his back even more, "Since I felt a huge amount of pain on my left arm, so I'm here to investigate, Takenouchi."

With that, he grabbed the redhead's left arm with his right hand, causing the redhead to scream loudly, she tried to wrench her arm out of his iron grip with both hands and trying to run but Matt was standing like a rock.

Finally Sora gave up and sprung around and slapped the blonde hard across the face, causing his head to snap to the side, his grip on her wrist loosened, but Sora wasn't bothered pulling her arm out of his grip, she was holding her own cheek, feeling a stinging pain, as if she had just being slapped. Matt was stunned, she had slapped him, she actually did! He lifted his hand up to face and onto the skin where it was stinging.

Sora's eyes were wide open, she didn't actually think she was going to slap him. The redhead watched the guy in front of her caress his stinging cheek with wide eyes, not believing it too, Sora was breathing hard, she watched the blonde lower his hand and glare at her. She didn't know why but she was afraid, she looked into his eyes.

He started walking closer towards her with an unreadable expression which scared Sora, she backed away from him but he reached her and grabbed her by her upper arms and slammed her against the wall and devoured her lips into a heated kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth and exploring it roughly.

Sora moaned, she didn't know if it was hormones or just her losing it but she was enjoying it, she started kissing him back, wanting more of his natural taste of chocolate. They spent god knows how long tongue wrestling each other in a heated kiss. Neither wanted to stop but they had no choice or else they would suffocate so they broke apart, both breathing rapid breaths and Sora was blushing crimson.

Matt didn't expect the fiery redhead in front of him to be this good of a kisser. He didn't know what got over him but he wanted - no, he NEEDED to kiss her. Well, I guess, now he was expecting her to slap him real hard but…

Sora was ashamed of herself, but she didn't understand what she did next but she wrenched herself from his grasp and grabbed the front of his collar and pulled him close to her, he had to fling his arms up and slammed against the wall either side of Sora's head so he wouldn't fall on her, she captured his lips with her own rosy ones and kissed him fiercely, wanting more from him.

He was shocked but he didn't complain, sure he hadn't had a steady girlfriend for a year but that didn't mean he wasn't sexually active, he was a player, he could get any girl he wanted, he didn't care if she was taken, as long as she had a good body and could satisfy him (which none did so he threw them aside). His eyes slowly drooped closed and he started kissing her back, before long she had her arms around his neck while they played with each other's tongues.

The kiss intensified as Matt got pass her tongue and began exploring her mouth while she combed his golden locks and while one of his hands went to her cheek and started caressing it lovingly while the other went down and wrapped itself around the girl's waist.

Sora moaned and felt him press himself against her, she moaned again in joy and kissed him more fiercely and pressed herself against him.

Soon the two broke apart for air and he moved his head down her neck and kissed it gently, Sora tried to even her breathing but couldn't and almost gasped when she felt his lower hand trail up her stomach and cupped her right breast and squeezed it slightly.

Sora's eyes snapped open she cried out in surprise and pleasure, she moaned loudly but was cut off with Matt planting his lips firmly over hers while he massaged her breast expertly. Sora kissed him back and continued to play with his hair while he smiled coolly against her lips.

He removed his lips off hers and pecked her adorable pout before removing his hand from her breast causing her to frown. He chuckled coolly before removing himself from her completely.

--**End of Adult stuff--**

Sora frowned at him but didn't say anything. He turned to her and smirked coolly, causing a shiver to run up her spine. The handsome blonde reached into his bag and took out a chicken sandwich and threw it at her, she caught it and looked at it with confusion written on her face.

Matt rolled his beautiful eyes and started explaining in an annoyed voice but it held a bit of hospitality, "I didn't see you in the cafeteria, eat it, or do I have to feed you?"

Sora blushed crimson and glared at him and quickly ate the sandwich while he watched with amusement.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Sora walked out of her history class scowling, she had to sit next to Matt AGAIN! Not that she really minded… but… Matt had sent her icy smirks now and she would send him fiery glares which made his eyes twinkle with amusement.

Matt took his time, looking at the fiery redhead with amusement twinkling in his icy eyes.

A guy with spiky chocolate brown hair with gold tips and chocolate brown eyes saw everything and smirked evilly, he got a perfect plan.

Sora hurried back to her dorm and rushed in, only to find Reese and Chris sitting on the sofa holding what looked like a knife with blood over it, they were both staring at her expectantly.

Sora gulped and hid her aching left arm behind her. It didn't go unnoticed by her brother's sharp eyes, "Sora, what's wrong with your arm, did you slice yourself over and over again?"

Sora gulped but shook her head quickly.

Reese shrugged and squinted her eyes and Sora gasped, realising what the blue-eyed girl was doing. The redhead quickly put up blocks around her mind, in an effort to keep Reese out of her head.

Reese uttered a foul curse but smiled triumphantly since it proved that Sora was guilty.

Sora caught on and glared at Reese who was smiling smugly, Chris was glaring at her, "Izzy told us that you kissed Pimple, why?"

Sora glared at the both of them, "You should shut up before I go and tell the office ladies that there is a guy in a girl dorm."

Chris stood up and towered over his sister, "You dare do that, Sora Alexa Takenouchi!"

Sora smirked evilly, "Yes, Christian Joshua Takenouchi, I dare, would you like me to prove it?"

Reese didn't say anything, she knew not to butt in so she just sat and enjoyed the show. Chris glared at her before smirking smugly, "I can tell our parents and they can send you to therapy aga-!"

Chris ducked as Sora sent a blue fireball at his head. Sora huffed and floated up to her room and opened the door and slammed it behind her.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Matt leaned against the wall in the guy's toilet with a cigarette in his hand while a guy with spiky chocolate hair with blonde tips and chocolate brown eyes stood and relieved himself.

The guy stared at the wall while talking to Matt, "So, you fancy the new girl?"

Matt turned and glared at him, "She's not my taste."

The guy smirked evilly, "Oh really, you couldn't stop staring at her, or is it because she resembles Lorraine?"

Matt glared at him with blue fire, he leaned towards the other guy and pressed the cigarette against the guy's neck.

The guy yelled and backed away from Matt while zipping up his pants, "Ow, bloody hell!"

Matt smirked before flushing the toilet for the guy while the guy used one hand and held his stinging skin and watched his hand. Matt smirked and handed the guy the cigarette, "Your cigarette stinks."

The guy huffed and placed the cigarette back into his mouth, "Matt, why don't you ever smoke?"

"I got other things that can satisfy me."

The guy snorted, "Like getting a bad laid almost every night."

If you blinked, you would have missed it. Matt had taken the guy's lighter and was now hovering it very close to the guy's ear while the flame was sometimes licking his ear.

The guy backed away, "Alright that means I can have her."

Matt decked the guy in the face, the guy clutched his cheek, "Fine, let's make a bet, you have to get her to have sex with you by the end of the year."

Matt backed away from the guy, "That's in ten months. Who the hell do you think I am? I'm Izulde's Sex god."

The guy rolled his eyes, "Sex god? Get real, you and I are just the same, wanting to get a good laid, how about it, if you can get her laid, I'll give you one grand and if you lose, you get me one grand instead."

Matt thought for a bit, he did already have some fun with the redhead so he took the extended hand from the guy, "Deal, Akira."

Akira smirked, "I thought so, Matt."

But what Matt didn't know was that Akira didn't care about the money, he had other business he had to do.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**Well, what do you think of this chapter? And of course the deal but I think I gave Matt way too much time, I'm trying to make this fic more interesting, review please.**

**-Wishinstahhz**

FOOTNOTES:

Teacher last names: All the last names have significance. They are named after famous people who specialized in that subject, hopefully you will know who the people are, well, maybe Carter isn't a famous name of some mathematician but he's named after a famous person.

Akio - I was looking for names at some site for babies, it means bright boy in Japanese.

Brianna- Found in the site as well. It means strong one in Celtic/Gaelic.

Cato - Found it in the site as well, it means sagacious, wise one in Latin.

Alexa - Ditto, means protector of mankind in Greek.

Ms. Gibbons - based on a real person, my science teacher who teaches biology. I've based this person completely on her, from the attraction towards females to the way she talks.

Denise - Based on a real person, but… that person is called Cynthia, Joey's girlfriend. The flirting bit is real, Joey and Denise would do that display in class, just a less err… mature version of the display in this chapter and the future.

Joey - You guessed it! My brother! Based from personality to looks but not age or height, I hope he doesn't ever know I said that. Joey and I achieve very good in academics but since our parents are strict, they expect nothing less then ninety percent.

Ari: Muhahaha! Those are all lies, I am noway near that smart, I just like to flatter myself at times. Ok, my academic achievements in this fiction is based on Satoshi Hiwatari from D.N.Angel, I feel so special…

The kiss with Fripann and Sora: That part was changed, the first one was more violent and err… Sora was doing some seductive act but I changed it since I was so disgusted with it. I didn't like the beginning but I liked the part where she beat him up afterwards. The original one was her spitting in his face and bashing him but that sounded really immature and Soul Tamer like. The original had no kissing in it.

Benedict: He's based on my math teacher. He doesn't teach first hour on Mondays. This guy is a great teacher, at first I was gonna make him the Calculus teacher but I decided against it. My math teacher is called Chris Hollowell.

Just so you know: Alright, you know the bit where Sora shoves Matt? Well, I was tempted to get Sora from ST here and beat Yama up but my soft heart forbids me! I couldn't hurt Yama! Even if he was Ice King! As you can see, Sora from ST is more physical, she bashes people up, e.g. Meems. There, Sora also has an alter ego, an evil one too who is a sadist but --shrug-- enough blabbering.

Matt: Wow… I made him a bit too emotional and anger problems! Damn, he was supposed to be a block of ice! I'm trying to make him act like himself when he was in season one and like Sora and ST. (ST is Soul Tamers)

Jagon: I keep forgetting, the victim is supposed to look into the user's eyes, if you've watched Get Backers, you would understand it's similar.

The kiss: First attempt to write something not suitable for younger kids. I personally think it wasn't enough, please don't ask how I know so much, I just read it from other fiction and learn about stuff. My mum doesn't tell me in detail, she talks about sex like as if it's bad, sure it is when you DON'T use protection! --Glares at mum--


	4. It's just an ordinary day, or not

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Err… now that my hyper mode is gone, let us continue on. --clears throat-- Hi! I must warn you, this story has never being a happy-happy story, Joey was wrong about first impressions. From now on, there will be many adult themes and err… what normal and non-normal teenagers do. --Dodges stuff being thrown my direction-- Anyways, the previous chapter was a Tuesday and today is a Wednesday. Without furthermore stalling, I am proud to present IZULDE ACADEMY! Enjoy and review at the end, thank you, minna-san!**

**--Love, Wishinstahhz**

**Title: **Izulde Academy

**Summary: **The cast from 'The Truth is Unreal' are going to boarding school! Of course, there will be many twists in the story, some things will surprise you and some things won't.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, Toei Animation does but I own everything else!

**Genres: **Romance/Humor/Action/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual.

**Ages: **Sora: 16 ---- Matt: 17

**Rating: **M

NOTES:

I'm doing a lot of research in this story, it won't be all over the place like ST. Ok, in the senior years, everyone but Joe, Reese, Bree and Chris are in grade 10, which would be the first year of senior high school. Bree and Joe are in grade 11, Chris and Reese are in grade 12. I assume you know the ages of the people from season two, they are either 14 or 15 or in grade eight or nine. The people from season 3 are all in first year, yes almost everybody from Digimon are in this story. The season four people, all but Tommy and JP are 17 and in grade 11 and JP in grade 12 and Tommy in grade 9.

The unit thing, originally it's general, 2unit, 3unit and finally 4unit, they were supposed to be based on how many years you have being with that subject but I decided to put them as levels. It doesn't take place anywhere in America but it's based on America even though I've never being to America so I'm basing this story on what I saw and read. Izulde and all the places I use for this story and for ST are based in the game Ragnarok Online, the country is called Midgard the cities are Prontera, Geffen, Izulde, Payon, Yuno, Alberta, Aldebaran, Lutie, Comodo, Amatsu, Umbala, Morroc, and Louyang. The school fees are one thousand dollars per year.

**. - . - . - . - Chapter 4: **It's just an ordinary day, or not…** .- . - . - . - .**

_Ring, ring! RING!_

Sora slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring up at a white ceiling, 'Was yesterday all a dream?'

The redhead was deep in thought and didn't seem to be able to hear the persistent ringing from her alarm clock.

Five minutes later…

Sora's eyes widened too their full size and she uttered a curse, "Yesterday was definitely not a dream! Oh my god, Ishida kissed me - ow! Holy, that hurt!"

The girl had slammed her left hand onto her alarm clock, causing a sharp pain to run through her arm.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Matt was pulling his school baggy pants over his black boxers when his left arm exploded with pain. Why is he suddenly feeling pain all the time? Is it because of that fiery redhead?

The blonde sighed before zipping up his pants and grabbing a black tank top and wearing it under his white school shirt and opening the door the same time Tai did which was normal since Tai didn't want to ever miss breakfast.

The two descended their stairs quietly. They both walked into the bathroom and Tai went straight to the toilet while Matt started brushing his teeth.

The blonde rolled his beautiful blue eyes when he heard the bushy teen sigh in relief.

Matt spat the toothpaste out of his mouth the moment Tai flushed the toilet, 'bushy takes forever…' he rinsed his mouth and opened the tap again and wet his face towel and moved out of the way so Tai began his business.

While Tai washed his hands, something went into his mind and he opened his mouth to Matt for the first time in a year time, "You like Sora, right?"

Matt hung his towel and walked towards the bathroom door but halted just as he reached it, "That's none of your business, Tai."

It was the first time Matt uttered that name for one year. The blonde then started walking as if the both hadn't interacted at all.

Tai was frozen, his ex-best friend had finally talked to him and called his name, despite what the blonde said, he smiled with pools of water at the edge of his eyes.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora walked into the cafeteria and stood at the line and sighed loudly. Suddenly a pair of warm hands covered her eyes and a female voice giggled bubbly, "Guess who!"

Sora knew it wasn't anyone she was close to but she felt a ring on top of her eyes, "the grudge?" She asked sarcastically.

The girl squealed, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

She heard a male laugh, "Dry! Baby, don't haunt poor Sora, now."

The female voice huffed, "I am not the grudge**** thank you very much, Joseph!"

Suddenly the hands moved away from Sora's vision and she saw the hectic looking Joey standing in front of her in the senior male uniform, white button up t-shirt and black pants, but most of the male population had altered their uniform, unbuttoning some shirt buttons or the school pants are baggy and getting rid of the tie.

Denise suddenly glided gracefully from behind her and went back to her boyfriend's side and whacked him hard on the arm, not to mention showing the redhead a silver band which encircled her middle finger, "I am not the grudge!"

Joey rolled his eyes, "Fine, you're the girl from the ring then."

Denise glared at him playfully before clipping his head smartly and trying to stop her lips from curling into a smile, "Oh and you are the prince of Egypt."

Joey grinned goofily, "You never know."

Sora laughed before shoving the both of them lightly, "Move it, fatsos."

The couple moved forward while giving the redhead a rude hand gesture and Sora followed them, she turned and caught sight of Reese and Chris walking hand-in-hand into the cafeteria, ignoring her, not that she minded. She knew that her brother didn't go back to his dorm last night, not that he had a choice, his roommate is a real son of a bitch but the two had kept her awake for hours for reasons.

Sora was deep in thought and didn't seem to snap out of it until she saw a flash of gold, she blinked and now she was staring at someone's chest. She lifted her head up and met eyes with a pair of icy azure blue eyes.

Sora quickly lowered her eyes and swung around with a blush reddening her cheeks. Joey and Denise noticed and smirked but their smirks faltered when they saw that Sora was ignoring her brother and his girlfriend and Reese and Chris were doing the same thing to her, Denise smiled sadly, "Hey Sora, how 'bout you join our group for the day?"

Sora looked up from the ground and stared at them with wide eyes and saw Joey grinning at her and Denise by his side and their arms hooked together while smiling sincerely at her. Sora smiled softly, "Sounds good."

Matt smirked to himself, _his soon-to-be_ fiery redhead had gotten into a fight with her brother and girlfriend, this could prove easier then he expected.

Joey and Denise moved out of the way after buying their breakfast, Sora moved in their place and ordered a bowl of weet-bix (don't own) and followed to a table with people sitting on it.

A cute small-looking girl with mid-back black hair tied into a high ponytail and black eyes was reading manga, Sora tilted her head and saw the words 'Fruits Basket' (don't own) printed in bold letters on the cover. She giggled at something from the book while a guy with short dark blonde hair and hazel eyes looked over her shoulder with an amused expression while he drank out of a chocolate flavoured up-and-go (don't own either.) And on the girl's other shoulder was a girl with shoulder length brown hair with red streaks giggling while she wiped tears of laughter from her small black eyes.

As they arrived at the table, Sora noticed a guy with unruly chocolate brown hair and amber eyes was picking at his food with an expression which looked like displeasure.

The blonde hair looked up from the manga and smirked, "C'mon, Taks, eat up."

The brunette grumbled, "Easy for you to say, I'm the one eating it, not you, you know how much I hate this shit."

The blonde sniggered, "C'mon, Taks, it's just mashed up banana-"

The brunette glared at the blonde, "Exactly, Vince!"

Vince stuck his tongue out and turned his attention back to the book abruptly.

Joey sniggered and slid down next to the brunette and hooked an arm around the guy in a best pal gesture, "C'mon, Taks, it's just banana, well, mashed up banana."

The brunette shoved Joey away, "Looks more like shit to me."

Denise slid down next to Joey while laughing, "Not really, crap is brown, looks more like baby food to me."

Sora smiled while sitting next to Denise who was cutting her pancakes up.

Joey grinned and cooed, "aww… Taks is eating baby food, want daddy to feed you this yummy looking thing."

Without warning, the brunette shoved a spoon full of mashed banana into Joey's mouth, everyone but Joey burst out laughing.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Once everyone was sure Joey wasn't choking, Denise smiled, "Guys, this is Sora Takenouchi, the new girl, the brunette is Takeo Kamina."

Sora nodded, "Yep, I know him. He sits on my left side in IT."

Takeo grinned, "Yeah, Sora's pretty cool, she's gifted with computers."

Sora giggled and slapped him gently, "Nah, my daddy's a game programmer, therefore… I learn quite a lot from him."

Vince nodded with a genuine grin, "Well, nice to meetcha, I'm Vince Lee."

The girl with the book looked up and smiled, "Hi, nice to meet you, my name's Hailey Chau."

Sora smiled at her while the last girl introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Shirley! Shirley Lin! And I'm not related to the nurse."

Denise's eyes widened and she swiped the comic book out of the smaller girl's hands and squealed, "Omigod! The latest volume of Fruits Basket! Omigod! Can I borrow? Pretty pleaaaaaaaaase!"

Hailey who was frowning snatched the book out, "Go to Comic King, they sell it there, but you can borrow it after I read it, Denni." (don't own Comic King.)

Denise sighed before stuffing the last of her breakfast into her mouth, half of it was missing, she was frowning and saw Joey who was munching on a bit of her pancake with syrup coating his lips.

Takeo took a scoop of the mashed banana and splat it back into the bowl while Shirley laughed at him, Takeo looked annoyed but decided to change the subject, "You guys gonna go to the party Takashi and the other guys are gonna hold? It's his time."

Hailey looked up from her manga, "Well, duh! I mean, the seniors are gonna try and sneak some alcohol into the school, it's being a while since I've gotten myself some beer."

Sora was confused, "Who's Takishi?"

Vince looked bored, "Takashi Marino, one of the Teenage Wolves. He, Akira Mishima and Yutaka Hamazaki normally hold a party at their dorms, since Takashi's older bro, Takeshi's legal to buy alcohol, he sneaks the alcohol in."

Sora couldn't help but laugh while she finished her breakfast. Takeo had already pushed his uneaten food away from him.

Joey was laughing, "How'd you manage to get that from the canteen?"

It was Vince who answered, "I dared hem to buy bananas and I supplied hem with a bowl so I mashed it and since he isn't livin' up to the deal, I get to punch hem."

Denise shook her head and she turned to Joey who was grinning with some maple syrup coating his lips, she grabbed his face and pressed her lips on his before separating and licking the syrup off, "Yummy."

Shirley noticed the display and watched with displeasure but couldn't remove her eyes before it was over. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the book while Takeo was laughing at her.

Denise turned to Sora and smiled while licking her lips slightly from the aftertaste of the maple syrup, "What do you have first?"

Sora groaned, "IT with Ishida…"

Shirley grinned, "oo, I bet you enjoy that, I mean, he's the hottest guy in the school."

For some reason, Takeo frowned at that, Denise and Joey noticed and they both grinned, someone was jealous, Joey grinned and nudged the brunette, "I sense jealousy from you."

Takeo turned to the blonde/brunette and gave him the best death glare he could manage but Joey didn't even seem to faze at that, they had known each other for too long to care.

Denise smiled, "Shells, I thought you said the hottest guy in the school to you was Taks here."

At that, Shirley blushed crimson, so red that people would have mistaken her head for a tomato.

Takeo couldn't believe his ears, Denise noticed that and quickly lied so that the two could figure it out themselves, "Jokes, you did say that about Matt."

Takeo's face fell, Shirley didn't notice since she was looking at her lap with a heavy blush visible but everyone else on the table noticed Takeo's expressions.

Hailey looked up from her book and glared at Denise before going back to her book like as if nothing had happened.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

The bell for first hour just rung, Takeo and Sora were walking to their IT class while Shirley went to Photography with Joey and Denise. Vince and Hailey had gone to PE.

Matt, Yutaka, Akira and Takashi followed them since they were all heading to the same class. Yutaka had shaggy light brown hair and crystal blue eyes, he was very tall. Takashi had spiky black hair with blue tips and storm grey eyes. He had a medium build and was the shortest out of Teenage Wolves. No worries, his personality made him seem tall!

The blonde couldn't help but notice the perfume Sora used, he couldn't ignore it. The first time they met at the nurse's office, she smelt like jasmine, yesterday, she smelt like jasmine and today she smelt like jasmine, isn't that ironic?

Matt noticed the way she walked, her luscious auburn hair swaying as she walked with a straight back, a black bag hung loosely from her right shoulder. He also noticed how beautiful and silky her hair looked. It made him want to run his fingers through it. It was wavy and ran all the way down her mid-back. He could imagine how it would look if it went down to waist.

Suddenly the goddess before his eyes laughed at a joke Takeo had cracked.

It was like music to the blonde's ears, he watched the redhead punch the brunette lightly on the arm. Takeo feigned pain while Sora laughed airily again and whacked his arm hard this time, making him clutch his arm this time for real pain.

Matt didn't know why but he wanted to kill Takeo, 'that bastard is flirting with _my _girl!'

Akira noticed and smirked knowingly while Takashi and Yutaka talked enthusiastically about trying to get a good laid on Friday night, Akira couldn't help but roll his eyes. Those two had got to grow up. He turned his attention back to our blonde to see the blonde trying to control his temper, his nails digged into his palms but he relaxed when Sora turned and smiled at him slightly, as if knowing he was angry.

She whipped back around and said something to Takeo and he nodded and walked faster while she slowed down until Matt and his group caught up with her and conveniently he was at the side, she looked up at him and smiled coyly, "What's gotten you fired up?"

He looked down at her and sneered softly, "None of your business."

Sora laughed before shrugging casually, "Well then, since it's none of my business, I better catch up with Takeo."

Matt stiffened slightly while she quickened the pace, he was determined to win the bet and he wasn't gonna let her get close to any guy other then him. He quickened his pace and left his friends behind, not that they minded, they already knew of Akira's plan.

The blonde reached Sora and leaned down slightly so that he could murmur into her ear. His breath tickled her ear and a shiver went up her spine, "I never said that, I only said you didn't need to be concerned. That's two very different things, _sweetheart_…"

Sora froze and snapped her face up so they were face to face and stared up into his blue eyes with her own wide ruby colored ones, "What did you just call me?"

Matt smirked slyly, "I didn't call you anything, _Sweetheart…_"

Sora frowned, "You called me sweetheart."

Matt frowned at her, "It must be your imagination, Sweetheart."

Sora glared at him, "Aren't you supposed to be the Izulde Ice King?"

Matt smirked at her, "Well, Sweetheart, I'm also the Izulde Sex God-"

Sora snorted, "As if, you're just a teenager who can't control his hormones…"

Matt frowned, he hated it when people said that but he was determined to win the bet. He grabbed her and lifted her up into his arms and went into an empty classroom, no one in the corridor seemed to notice.

Matt closed the door with his foot and took her to the teacher's desk while she struggled against him. He placed her gently onto the table, ignoring her protests. He then placed his hands on either side of her thighs and leaned close to her so their faces were inches from each other.

Sora glared at him and was about to get off the table when Matt captured her lips with his. Sora gasped and Matt using that as an advantage pushed his tongue into her mouth and explored her mouth. Sora moaned in protest and beat at his hard chest with her fists.

Matt ignored her fists and continued to kiss her, encouraging her to kiss him which she frankly refused to do. He started getting annoyed and grabbed both of her wrists with one of his hands while the other supported him so he won't go tumbling onto her.

'What the hell am I gonna do?' Sora thought helplessly as she felt her self-control slipping and slowly felt herself kiss him hesitantly back. 'No!' Her mind screamed at her to stop and shove him away from her, using both physical and spiritually.

Matt smirked slightly before letting go of her hands and bringing it up to her cheek and stroked it gently.

Sora felt herself tremble slightly from his gentle touch. Matt smirked slightly and intensified the kiss slightly and pressed his lips harder against her rosy ones. He distinctly tasted strawberries on her lips, 'probably her lip gloss…' he thought and the hand which was on her cheek travelled south and caressed the smooth skin on her neck.

Sora couldn't take it anymore. She gave in and encircled her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, kissing him back just as passionately. He smirked before cupping one of her breasts with his hand but a low growl erupted from his throat when he felt a bra.

Sora could hear her muffled giggle and fell back with him so they were sprawled across the desk. Matt tore his lips from hers so they could get oxygen and lowered his lips onto her neck and kissed it gently while she combed his hair. She gasped when he felt one of his hands go under her shirt and caress her flat stomach.

Sora moaned and pressed her body against his but moaned in disappointment when he removed it.

Matt raised his head from her neck and looked at her in the eyes before smirking at her and kissed her gently on the lips before his hand trailed down her collar and under her shirt and under her bra and cupped her breast.

She snapped her eyes opened and squeaked, "Get off me Ishida!"

Matt frowned but removed his hand and got off her and stared at him with confusion. She glared at him with what, fear?

Sora felt tears sting her eyes but she ignored it and fixed herself up and glared at him, her voice shook as she spoke, "Stay away from me, Ishida! _Please…_"

Matt was shocked to hear how helpless she sounded and vulnerable she looked.

Sora got off the table and grabbed her bag which had fallen down on the floor in front of the table during the make-out session

Matt ran a hand through his hair in frustration while Sora ran out of the room.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora rushed to her IT class to find everyone standing outside. Sora rushed past a blonde hair girl whose dead-straight hair had such an unnatural blonde shade and light blue eyes. She had a big number of buttons on her white shirt unbuttoned and showed a huge amount of cleavage. Her upper body mostly consisted of her big breasts and she was wearing a very short skirt which barely covered her ass and knee-high black boots.

The girl narrowed her eyes and grabbed a hold of Sora's elbow and made her stop. Sora's eyes widened when she felt slender fingers on her elbow and a painful memory flashed in her head before whirling around and decking the girl across the face, "Don't touch me you stupid slut!"

Her anger resonated all down the empty corridor while the girl had toppled over and was now clutching her already bruising cheek.

Doors opened and teacher heads popped out while Matt watched with interest while walking here.

The female blonde stood up and grabbed a hold of the front of Sora's shirt and pulled her close so their faces were almost touching, she hissed at Sora venomously, "Why do you smell like my Mattie?"

Sora shoved the girl who smelt heavily of perfume away from her, "Why would I stink like him? Frankly, you can have him; you're both stupid dumb blondes!"

The girl glared at Sora and shrieked at her loudly, causing everyone to wince, "You stupid whore! You've being screwing my Mattie!"

Matt was glaring at the airhead, he hated the name Mattie, it reminded him of _her_ so much.

Takeo stepped forward and glared at the girl, "Lay off, Ashley!"

Sora cracked and punched Ashley in the eye, "I have not being screwing that fucktard, unlike some whores like you!"

Ashley shrieked with pain and clutched her eye while the other talon-like Barbie pink nail scratched at Sora's face who grabbed a hold of her wrist and squeezed at it not so it will break but hurt like hell.

Ashley continued to scream while Benedict and some young male Chinese teacher ran out and separated the girls, the nameless teacher locked his arms around the blonde's waist, also trapping her arms while Benedict had a harder time.

Sora was proved more persistent then Ashley, she was kicking and screaming things so foul that no one dared to repeat.

Everyone was shocked to hear such language coming out of a slender girl's mouth; they didn't think her mouth could be so rotten.

The two teachers dragged the two girls from each other; Benedict dragged the out of control Sora to the headmaster's office while the Chinese man dragged a shrieking Ashley to the nurse's office.

Everyone was shocked at the display, especially Takeo, he did not think she was that type of person, Matt was just standing there, slightly amazed.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Benedict knocked onto the headmaster's door before opening it to reveal Headmaster Ishida signing papers while a cup of something hot was placed on the table. He looked up and looked slightly amused when he saw Sora.

He sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose, "Sora, Sora, is it your decency to get yourself in trouble everyday, or is it something you got from your father?"

Sora frowned at the blonde, looking extremely peeved, she wrenched her wrist free from Benedict's grip and walked forward and slammed her hands onto the table and almost tipped over his revealed to be cup of black coffee if he had not lifted it off the table just in time. Sora's face was close to him and she glared at him and hissed, "Don't compare me with ANYONE! The trouble-making in the family is my idiot brother's jo-"

Headmaster Ishida smirked calmly, "Oh really?" He opened a draw and took out a file and opened it and turned it for Sora to see, "Well, Miss Goodie-two-shoes, if that's what you claim to be, in your report, it says, you get in more trouble then Christian. It all started two years ago, care to share with me?"

"No," Sora answered firmly and instantly.

Headmaster Ishida smirked, "Very well, off to class for you, you have three chances before I get your ass."

Sora raised an eyebrow, 'Teachers have being reduced to teenagers in adult bodies…'

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora trudged down to her IT class and knocked on the door before opening it to have all eyes on her. She rolled her eyes and walked to her seat, between Matt and Takeo. The brunette waved at her and winked at her when she sat down, "Great job, new girl."

Sora dumped her bag carelessly onto the ground and logged on her account on the computer, took out her earplugs and went to some music site and started listening to music while signing into MSN and into hotmail to check her email to find tons of email from her friends. All saying they missed her and if she had a good time. She spent a while checking her email but quickly closed it and typed the codes for the program she was supposed to create to deal with viruses when the teacher started approaching, it was child's work with a genius for a father.

Everyone turned their heads to Sora when they heard the incredibly fast typing from the back. It was even faster then Izzy's. Sora's complete concentration was on her program, her eyes moved as fast as the words. Matt and Takeo leaned towards her, Takeo gaped at the speed and how the page seemed to never stop moving.

The teacher, Ms. Comrie arrived to her place which she had walked to in a fast pace, Sora had just finished typing the program and was now skimming through her work.

A thirty year-old woman with shoulder length blue hair and violet eyes took the mouse from Sora and read leaned down to read the program, the woman's jaw dropped, it was mesmerizing, not to mention scary, no normal teenage student is able to script such a complex anti-virus program. It was amazing and she had no doubt at all, this program would work definitely.

Sora was absently looking down at her nails waiting for the teacher to finish reading her work. She didn't seem to care at all so she waited while casually looking at her nails with a bored look.

After a while, Ms. Comrie was speechless, it was so complex, not even she could read it, only people with high IQ or coded programs all their life could read it. The blue-haired woman could do nothing but breathe, "Wow…"

Sora sighed, "It's pretty simple. You see, this program is designed to detect all viruses in your computer or try and access it. Includes hackers as well, if there was a virus trying to access your computer, it will send it back to the sender with a little more, my personal creation, the virus called Noisolpxe. It's supposed to contaminate all it touches and eliminate everything in that computer."

Everyone was paying attention to Sora's explanation. Ms. Comrie nodded her head, visibly shaken. Sora smiled brightly before continuing, "As for hackers, they won't even be able to get through the firewall since this program is designed to strengthen all defences, it's sort of like magic. In my opinion, this is the perfect program."

There was silence after Sora finished speaking before people started clapping. Sora smiled while Izzy looked surprised, even he couldn't create such a strong program, makes him wonder what her IQ was.

Ashley frowned, she stood up and placed both hands on her hips, "Big deal, she probably hacked into some Corporation and stole the codes and used it as her own, no way can some bitch like her be this good!"

Sora raised an eyebrow, she was bemused, no she was furious, how dare that bitch suggest such a thing. Sora lowered her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes so they were slits and glared at the girl with so much hatred, her eyes seemed to flash.

Suddenly there was a flash of bright red light and everyone whipped their gazes to Ashley's straight blonde hair and gasped, it was on fire but the fire was white. Ashley screamed in terror and fell to the floor to try and the put it out but it was a futile effort since the fire didn't seem to lessen.

Sora smirked with satisfaction and watched Ashley make a fool out of herself. Only two other people knew what was happening. Matt was watching dark amusement while Izzy was just sitting there shocked.

After a while, the fire disappeared, leaving no physical damage at all. Izzy narrowed his eyes and mumbled something only he could hear, "An illusion…"

Ashley jumped off the floor and held her hair; there was no scent or sign of any fire at all, as if the unusual fire wasn't even there before.

The bell immediately rang and Sora grabbed her bag and logged off her school account and walked out of the class.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora blinked her ruby eyes in confusion; she was clearly lost in this gigantic school. Where on earth is her classroom? She walked past people who were leaning against the walls waiting for class to begin.

Sora turned the corner and found an empty corridor. It was quiet, too quiet… Sora frowned in frustration and mumbled to herself dryly, "Great… This school is too big for its own good…"

The redhead suddenly froze, she sensed another presence coming from the corridor somewhere. She couldn't pinpoint where the presence was from but she knew someone was watching her.

As she passed a classroom, she felt a pair of strong arms encircle around her waist and lift her up and pulling her into the classroom. She moaned in exasperation, "What's with you and pulling people into empty classrooms, Ishida?"

Matt chuckled and held her close to him, "Well, it's my way to startle people."

Sora smirked slightly, "You're not as cold as I first thought you were…"

Matt smirked slightly, "Well, you're much more cynical when you're wide awake…"

Sora arched an eyebrow, "You suck, Ishida."

The blonde looked amused, "Lies, Sweetheart, lies, females worship me."

Sora almost laughed at that, "Not all…"

Matt arched his eyebrow, "Name one."

Sora answered instantly, "Me."

Matt couldn't help but smirk, "So, what are you doing in the forbidden school grounds?"

Sora blinked, "Forbidden?"

Matt nodded, "Yes, forbidden."

Sora frowned, "Then they could have put a sign here but then… what are YOU doing here?"

Matt shrugged with a lazy smile on his face, "Was bored so I decided to get some entertainment."

Sora narrowed her eyes before sighing, "I was lost, I have no idea where my next classroom is…"

Matt had a lazy smile on his face, "What class do you have?"

Sora thought for a bit, "Designing with Hugo."

Matt had a lazy smile on his face, "That's downstairs…"

Sora felt her cheeks heat up slightly, "Oh… care to take me there?"

Matt shrugged, "Sure, I'm going that direction anyways."

Sora nodded and just as if they just realised it, Matt's arms were still around the redhead's waist and it felt so… _natural._

Matt smirked lazily, "Well then, let's go."

He removed his arms from her waist, to their displeasure and began walking side-by-side and talking occasionally.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

All the halls were deserted, Sora couldn't help but laugh at the fact. Matt looked down at her and smiled slightly, her laughter was like bells tinkling gently.

They started walking down the stairs in silence. Both were deep in thought, but with different thoughts.

Matt's mind was confused, 'Why did I agree to the bet in the first place? It's not like I need money anyways… maybe I need a good laid?' The handsome blonde glanced at the beautiful redhead and smiled but the smile immediately vanished, 'she's the only person who can make him smile since Lorraine… Am I falling in love again? I better not be, emotions are a weakness.'

Sora on the other hand was scolding herself, 'Sora, girl, what the hell are you doing! You can't fall for him, men can't be trusted! Get a grip! You can't fall for him!'

Sora sighed, it was barely audible but Matt heard it, he couldn't help but glance at her in concern.

Sora opened her eyes and hummed a song under her breath, she soon started singing softly, "U.G.L.Y, you ain't got no alibi you ugly, ay, ay, you ugly!"

Matt raised an eyebrow at her choice of song. "Takenouchi, your classroom is this one."

Sora turned to the door Matt had stopped beside. She walked over to him, "Thanks Ishida," She didn't know what got over her but she leaned up on her toes and kissed him gently on the cheek.

She blushed graciously before knocking on the door and slipping in gracefully.

Matt stood there for a moment, stunned but he raised a hand and brushed his fingers softly over where her rosy lips had made contact with his cool skin, it was the first time she had ever kissed him willingly. He smiled genuinely, feeling like he may have some life coming back to him. He continued walking to his classroom, taking his time since his teachers were used to his tardiness.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Mr. Hugo had being amazingly kind about tardiness since Sora explained that she had gotten lost and ended up in the other side of the school. Even if she was twenty minutes late, only Yumi had an idea what she was doing for those past twenty minutes but she kept her mouth shut.

Sora walked to her seat where conveniently was next to Yumi. Bad news for the redhead but good news for the blonde.

As soon as Sora sat down and unpacked, Yumi bombarded the redhead with questions but in a kinder way then Chris and Reese.

"Sora, are you ok?"

Sora turned to her cousin and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Yumi frowned, not convinced but smiled compassionately, "That's good to hear, but want to talk to me about it?"

Sora smiled, "Later, sluts is listening." The redhead jerked her head towards Ashley and her friend who was listening to it closely, hoping to start some rumors.

Yumi laughed, "Alright, got a call from your parents yet?"

Sora shook her head with a smile, "I don't enjoy being dolt on by mum."

Yumi laughed while the two started drawing a design for a costume, "Same."

Sora smiled before glancing over to Yumi's sketch and smiled, "I like yours, a wedding dress, hoping to be the one you wanna wear when you get married?"

It was in lead pencil but was still nice. It was a flowing white dress with white spaghetti straps for support, it hugged the body snugly and had strings crisscrossing across the back and sequins on the front part. It was had no sleeves and flowed elegantly down from the waist. There were elbow length white gloves which were holding a bouquet of small flowers and white crisscrossing heels. It was simple but elegant nonetheless.

Yumi giggled, "Nope, the one I wanna make YOU wear when you get married but I like yours better, is it for formal?"

Sora laughed, "Yeah, for Reese, but she wants navy blue."

It was a simple black gown but it looked black since it was in lead pencil. It had no flowing parts or flares. It had one shoulder and hugged the torso snugly. It got darker as it went lower and dark blue crisscrossing heels. There was a slit from knee on the left leg.

Yumi giggled but suddenly a dark shadow covered them.

Sora looked peeved, "You're polluting my air supply with your cheap perfume."

Ashley's expression darkened and in a nasal voice, she countered while moving her head, "Well, your ugly appearance is rotting my eyes."

Yumi looked up with icy eyes, "You're doing the same to us, but… I must say, someone has toxified the atmosphere," She then turned to Sora and asked in a mocking voice, "am I not mistaken, Sora?"

Sora laughed, "You took the words right off my tongue."

Ashley hmphed and grabbed Sora's sketch and was about to tear it into shreds when she noticed Sora's eyes, they were filled with venom and hatred. The wannabe blonde let go of the paper and backed away from Sora while the natural blonde burst out laughing.

Ashley stormed away, but in Sora's opinion, she had ran away, causing the pretty angels to laugh.

Once they stopped laughing, Yumi smiled, "I'll talk to your brother and Risa."

Sora squealed and leaned over to her cousin and hugged her tightly, "Thanks, Yumes!"

Yumi smiled and pulled herself away and went back to her sketch since Mr. Hugo was watching them.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

The bell had just rung and Sora and Yumi were walking out laughing at the fact that Ashley had gotten herself detention with Hugo now.

A girl with light brown hair skidded to a stop next to Sora and began walking in the same pace as the two other girls. Sora turned to the girl and grinned, "Hey Denise."

Denise smiled and tucked some loose hair from her ponytail behind her ear, "Hi Sora, hi Yumi!"

Yumi turned and waved, "Hi, Denise!"

Denise laughed, "You gonna go to Takashi's party?"

Sora sweatdropped, "You keep asking that question…"

Denise pouted, "So! I haven't asked Yumi yet!"

Yumi laughed, "Yeah, I'm going, I wanna check it out. Besides, you're crazy about it, Sora! Go as well!"

Sora sweatdropped and her eyebrow twitched when Denise joined, "GO! GO! GO!"

"Fine!"

Denise and Yumi gave each other a high-five while Sora started yelling foul curses at them. Yumi laughed, completely used to it, "ok, ok, no need to throw a cow."

Denise burst out laughing but she and Yumi quickly ran from Sora who was hot on their trail.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

The three girls walked into the cafeteria laughing. Denise immediately ran and jumped into Joey's waiting spread arms. The force of her embrace made them tumble back but Joey found his balance quickly and the two kiss and well they keep kissing.

Sora and Yumi went into the line and waited to buy their food. Sora tensed slightly when she saw her brother and Reese enter the cafeteria, Yumi sighed and gave Sora a look. Sora nodded and started to relax and turned to her front to notice Matt walk out of the line after buying and to a table where three other guys were sitting.

Soon Joey and Denise joined them and they bought their food. Denise turned to Yumi and smiled, "Come sit with us!"

The blonde nodded her head and everyone began to walk towards the table she was sitting on earlier. Some people were already sitting there. Shirley and Hailey had their noses in different mangas while Takeo and Vince were yawning while plates of food were in front of them.

The four teens slid into seats and began to dig into their food. Joey slurped his noodles loudly while Yumi watched with slight disgust.

Sora picked at her casserole, making sure there was no pork in it, she hated it. Denise would laugh and shake her head, "Sora, Sora." She cooed, "It's called Chicken casserole for a reason, there's no pork in it."

Pleased to know that, she dug in and began eating it, "Hey, this is good!"

Takeo laughed while he stuffed a fork of potato into his mouth. Sora peered at it, it was lamb stew. Shirley ate her fried rice while laughing with Hailey about something while Vince ate in silence. He had a tuna sandwich in one hand while he stared down at something under the table which Sora wondered what it was.

Hailey ate her vegetarian lasagne while turning to Vince and laughing at the thing on her boyfriend's lap. Sora watched in curiosity as the smaller girl would laugh and lean on his arm and laugh harder.

Yumi and Denise were talking about the best place to shop in Izulde. Sora got bored and listened to their conversation,

"There's gonna be a big sale at Supré this weekend, wanna come with me?"

Yumi nodded, "Sure! I wanna explore the place!"

Sora yawned and turned her gaze elsewhere and locked with blue orbs, she couldn't remove her dark ruby eyes from the icy sapphire ones.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Matt had a lazy smirk on his face while he leaned back on his chair and looked around when he noticed a fiery redhead eating by herself while her friends next to their were laughing. Soon he tuned out his friends who were talking about Friday night.

He decided to watch her eat, how she would spoon the casserole into her small mouth. She stopped eating and removed a black hair tie from her wrist and ties her auburn hair into a loose ponytail before continuing to eat.

She would look up and stare curiously at the people sitting across her, which would be Vince and Hailey and frown. He wondered why her pretty face would be creased up into a frown but he wasn't complaining, it made her look adorable.

He didn't know why but he found her entrancing, everything she did surprised him, no doubt was she attractive but let's not get into that.

His breath got caught in his throat when she turned and locked eyes with him. She was staring at him with confusion and curiosity. He stared back at her with a lazy smirk on his face.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora couldn't stop staring at him, his eyes were so hypnotic and entrancing. She could drown into his eyes, she felt herself falling.

He suddenly looked away and she felt free, what she finally notices was that she had fallen against Yumi who was looking at her with concern.

"You ok? You look kind of dazed."

Sora nodded and sat back up unsteadily, she felt the familiar feeling, the same feeling she felt when Matt used the Jagon on her. She looked at the blonde who was looking at her with what? Concern?

Sora smiled reassuringly at him slightly before doing the same to everyone on her table.

Sora turned and started eating her casserole again, this time noticing how hungry she was.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Matt sighed in relief, he sometimes really hated Jagon. He had no control over it sometimes.

Yutaka looked at him, "Hey, Matt man, you alright? You seem kind of disturbed."

Takashi snickered, "Probably thinking about the new girl, she's in my art class, quite talented and man she's hot but I'll leave her to you."

Matt growled at him, he noticed the bell had just rung. He stood up and left the stuff on the table and his friends followed him out the doors and to their classes.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora looked up from her textbook. She had a whole table to herself in the study hall and all her books and sheets and folders were spread out on the table. Matt was standing in front of her looking down at work with a lazy smirk, "You seem to need help with Duby's essay."

Sora nodded her head, she was too tired to defend her honor and didn't even bother when Matt slid into the seat across her, "You see, Hitler or _Führer__ und Reichskanzler_ of Germany had only one ball."

Sora choked on her spit, "What!"

Matt smirked at her, "Never mind."

Sora leaned towards him, "No, tell me!"

Matt's smirk widened, "That will be another day…"

Sora frowned before sitting back and pouting with her arms crossed, "Asshole."

Matt raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Anyways, back to assignment, Adolf Hitler was a horrible person, he caused a lot of misery during his lifetime to other people-"

"Like you," Sora couldn't help her from saying that.

Matt smirked in amusement, "Excuse me?"

"Never mind," Sora mumbled.

Matt smirked smugly, "Whatever you say, sweetheart." Catching Sora's glare, he smirked egoistically at her before continuing to speak, "Back to Mr. I-have-one-ball-only, He killed a lot of people, at least 11 million during World war II. This _man_ committed suicide (good for him) after the defeat of Germany along with his wife, Eva Braun and some other high-ranking officials in his underground bunker in April 30th 1945."

Sora nodded her head and scribbled it down, "How do you know? Mr. Duby didn't mention about that in class and he just began teaching about Hitler today."

Matt smirked an I'm-so-smart smirk at her, "I had advanced History last year so everything we're learning this year, I've already learned it."

Sora nodded her head in acknowledgment, "Ok, smart-guy, anything else?"

Matt nodded, "Well, Mr. I-have-one-ball-only was born near sunset on April 20th 1889 - Did you notice he died near his birthday?"

Sora shot him a look, "I wouldn't care, I just want to get this essay done so I would have something off my shoulder."

Matt smirked, "Well…"

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora walked into her dorm and dropped her stuff. Reese and Chris were sitting on the lounge smiling at her, Chris smirked, "Bout time you came back, we need to talk."

Sora narrowed her eyes, "I didn't slit my hand after you found out."

Reese nodded, "We know, we're sorry we blew at you, I know you have some trouble and all."

Sora frowned, "Can we talk after dinner?"

They nodded, "Fine, let's go eat."

The three walked out and went back to the cafeteria for dinner.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**I know! Crap way of ending it but I wanna sleep. I'll do new chapters tomorrow, Night and please review! This account is one year old! Happy birthday account!**

**-Lub, Wishinstahhz**

The Pain: Sora doesn't do this often but every time does, it hurts like hell, imagine yourself cutting non-stop and the cut healing painfully.

Why they feel each other's pain: Something I thought might be interesting. They have to be within two kilometres (1.2428miles) radius near each other to feel each other's pain.

The thing with The Grudge and The Ring: This actually took place, except in Sora's place was me and there was no Matt in it. --Sighs-- the old times in our old school.

The soon-to-be part: I burst out laughing when I reread it, it sounded like they were engaged. Bit possessive, don't you think of Matt?

Hailey Chau: My best friend! I described her exactly as she is!

Vince: Real person, but not Hailey's bf but he talks and acts just like in the story, best pals with Joey.

Takeo Kamina: Not a real person. He's based on my cousin, Xiao Lang Li, not Syaoran from CCS.

The people from Teenage Wolves: I have no idea what their last names are, nor do I know how they look like so I'm gonna make them up, bear with me.

Their Personalities: I just read all the chapters of all the stories Joey and I made and I realised that everyone's personalities were almost the same, it was our personality and now I'm gonna alter it.

The kiss: muhahahaha, I can't just let them have sex so easily! Expect more of this in the future before the two have sex. I am only thirteen and the only way I learn about his is reading so I am pretty much an amateur at this type of stuff.

Noisolpxe: Spelt explosion backwards. Pronounced: Noy-Soap-Ex. I made it up so I don't know if it's a real virus.

The song Sora was singing: I had just finished watching Bring it on and downloaded the song and is currently listening to it. It's hilarious and catchy! --Starts singing it--

Formal: In Australia, there are formals instead of proms. They don't have those king and queen stuff but they nominate who is the most whatever. I haven't being to one since I'm not old enough but my sister has so I listen to her.

The dresses: I just wanted to do it XD but I described it terribly.

Hitler: I have no real idea why I chose him. He was a great subject since he was quite interesting. I didn't know anything about him other then he was a dickhead. So I did research and Vuola!

**Next Chapter: **_Two days later, the Friday night!_


	5. Partying and Troubles

**Hi everyone! Like last chapter? Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter and review at the end!**

**-LOVE ARI!**

**Title:** Izulde Academy

**Summary:** The cast from 'The Truth is Unreal' are going to boarding school! Of course, there will be many twists in the story, some things will surprise you and some things won't.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, Toei Animation does but I own everything else!

**Genres:** Romance/Humor/Action/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual.

**Ages:** Sora: 16 ---- Matt: 17

**Rating**: M

. - . - . - . - **Chapter 5:** Partying and troubles .- . - . - . - .

It's being two days since Matt helped Sora with her essay, it was the day of the party and class was out of the weekend. Well, almost… Sora was sitting in her last period class: History and once again, she was sitting next to Matt. She cursed god for making her sit nex-

RING!

Duby grinned, "Class dismissed, have fun at the party and have a great weekend."

Sora started packing up while the blonde did the same, their hands accidentally brushed and Sora blushed slightly, as much as Matt tried to make a move on her, she would blush from such gentle gestures.

Matt smirked at her but she turned with a slight blush and ran after Denise and Joey who had walked out already. Matt smirked and ran a hand through his golden mane while Akira walked over to him with an almost irresistible smirk, "Hey, Matt-man, I heard from someone that Sora was going to Takashi's party. Here's your chance to get to her."

Takashi walked over to them, "Yeah, Yam-man, go for it."

Matt remained silent and walked to the door, leaving his mates behind.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Sora sat in her room brushing her hair, she had it waved. So now, her hair was wavy but it looked nice, especially having it split at the side. She was wearing a black halter top which showed a lot of cleavage and three-quarter jeans and a white belt and black flip-flops. She looked into her reflection for a while before sighing and applying some makeup on her face.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Chris and Reese were sitting down at the common room watching TV. Chris had all his belongings moved to this dorm so he didn't have to set foot into the dorm he was supposed to share with Fripann. Reese leant on Chris while they watched _Hitch_.

Reese was wearing a red spaghetti top which hugged her body comfortably and a pair of blue flares and sneakers. She had large silver hoop earrings and makeup that made her look sexy and her hair was left out as usual since you can't do much with short hair.

Chris was wearing a baggy black t-shirt with 'I'm all yours' in bold white writing and baggy ripped blue jean shorts and sneakers. He wore a bluish grey cap with the picture of a black fire behind the words 'No Rulz'

They had just stopped laughing when Sora's room opened and Sora stepped out and began walking down the stairs. Chris grinned, there was the second most important girl in the world to him walking down the stairs looking hot as usual. She was wearing silver dangly earrings and bracelets and looked magnificent, her hair was left out.

Reese looked up and whistled lowly, "Chris, you're gonna have to fend the guys off her tonight."

Sora pretended to pout, "Wah? No fun for me?"

Chris cracked up, "I think I would be too occupied to be able to babysit you."

Sora laughed dryly, "Like shagging Risa."

"SORA!" Chris and Reese screamed in unison and Sora only cackled.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Sora, Chris and Reese met Yumi outside Takashi's dorm, they could already hear music coming from inside. Mimi, Tai and Izzy were with the lone blonde.

Yumi was wearing a long 'Drop Dead Gorgeous' printed white singlet and black skinny-leg ¾ cargo pants with drawstrings and a light blue lycra metal belt clip under a silver compact ½ plaited leather belt and black flip-flops. The singlet showed cleavage and damn was she fine. She wore multi-colored wristbands with writing imprinted in them and some of her front hair was clipped up with a white clip.

Mimi was wearing a blood red crossover back top with gath sides. It went down to her ass and clung to her body comfortably and denim hipster cuffed retro shorts and light blue flip-flops. She had all the pink dye gone from her hair and let it go loose in waves. Her natural hair color was chocolate brown with blonde streaks and was kept under a baby pink cowboy hat. She wore no earrings but wore loads of multi-colored wristbands with writing imprinted in them.

Tai wore a baggy pale pink t-shirt with baggy army cargoes and sneakers. He had a blue head band stretched across his forehead and a black wristwatch on his left wrist. He looked ok.

Izzy wore a long sleeved white shirt under a black t-shirt and olive green cargoes and sneakers. Nothing interesting was worn except for a skull ring on his middle finger on his right hand.

Bree and Joe were already inside having fun.

Sora and Reese launched themselves onto Yumi and Mimi and hugged them tightly while the guys shook their heads.

After a while the girls hook their arms through the guys' arms (Sora was with Yumi) and they walked in.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Inside was blasting. The song **_Peaches and Cream _**by **_112_** was playing. Sora spotted Denise and Joey at the beverage table with Takeo, Hailey, Vince and Shirley. The redhead smiled and bid the others goodbye before running off to her other group.

Denise was wearing a black blouson top with wide bask and strappy criss-cross back and a red hipster tiered mini prairie skirt and high black heels and a brown metallic plaited belt. Her hair was straightened and left out, split on the side.

Joey was wearing a baggy black t-shirt with the word 'ZOMBIE' in large, bold white print across his chest and baggy slate grey cargoes and dark blue sneakers. His hair was left as it usually was.

Takeo was wearing a black t-shirt with the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' sign in the center in red and baggy blue jeans and sneakers and a chain dangling from his neck with the sign of 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. His hair was as unruly as always.

Hailey was wearing an open top slash at front and plaited neck over a white singlet and creased pockets slim fitted cut jeans and some sort of black ballerina shoes. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail.

Vince was wearing a baggy white sleeveless shirt and baggy black jeans and sneakers. At the back of his shirt was the numbers '45' in black writing with white outline. His hair was left naturally messy.

Shirley wore a white raw edge zip front panelled jacket over some sort of light pink shirt and denim jeans and orange flip-flops. Her hair was left out under a graffitied pink net cap.

Vince was drinking something from a plastic cup while Hailey swayed her hips slightly to the music.

Denise and Joey were already dancing, in Sora's opinion, it looked like they were dirty-dancing.

Takeo had one arm draped around Shirley's shoulders while he laughed at Vince whose face suddenly went sour. Vince turned to Takeo and gave him the finger, "Dude, some people actually don't wanna hear about that stupid Hitler guy havin' one ball, ya know…"

Sora couldn't help but laugh at Vince's statement. Vince and Takeo turned to Sora and their jaws dropped while Shirley and Hailey burst out laughing and bumped against each other.

Sora remembered the incident two days ago about Matt helping her with her essay, how he kept calling Hitler Mr. I-have-one-ball-only, she smiled at that.

Denise and Joey had stopped dancing and had joined the group after the song ended, the song **_One, Two Step _**by **_Ciara ft. Missy Elliot_** was playing. Denise turned to Joey and smiled coyly, "Joey, I'm thirsty, can you get me coke?"

Joey grinned goofily, "Anything for my baby."

Takeo rolled his eyes, "Joey, I thought you made a deal on not flirting in front of us."

Denise smiled teasingly at her friend, "Get yourself a girl and stop complaining, Taks."

Takeo grumbled about something and went to get himself a drink. Sora noticed that it was alcohol, she smiled sadly, he wanted Shirley as his girlfriend but he just didn't have the guts to ask her out.

Sora walked over to him and got some coke. He finished pouring the liquor into his cup and was now draining it all. Sora smiled, "You know, alcohol is bad for your health."

Takeo refilled his cup with boredom, "I don't care."

Sora sighed, "Ask her out, I know who you like, just gather up your courage and ask her out."

Takeo sighed and turned to her, "You're a girl and from what I heard from Yumi, guys are the ones who normally ask you out, you wouldn't understand."

Sora rolled her eyes, "Maybe that's true but I rejected every one of those guys-"

"You're just a coward as well, you can't get over the fact that Fripann went after your best friend." Seen her expression of shock, he continued, "Yes I know, you're not the only person who has telepathy."

Sora narrowed her eyes in fury, her eyes went fiery, "You bastard!" She shoved Takeo and the moment her hand made contact with his chest, there was some sort of black electricity and he was sent flying.

There were screams and his friends, Vince, Hailey, Denise, Joey and Shirley ran over to him.

Sora stood there and refilled her cup, this time with alcohol. She drained it all before refilling more and draining it all. She couldn't stop, tears formed but she didn't even wipe them away, she just continued drinking more. She chucked the cup away and grabbed the whole bottle and started draining it.

A lone blonde was watching her from upstairs. He was wearing a baggy black t-shirt with the word 'Immortal' printed in red bloody writing and baggy black jeans that looked like they were about to fall off and black sneakers.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Matt was leaning from the small balcony upstairs watching Sora talk to Takeo who was drinking a lot of alcohol. He watched the brunette yell at Sora, he watched her body go rigid and she shoved him, a dark light flashed from her hand, sending the brunette flying. She didn't even bother running over to see if he was ok, unlike the others. She just stood there drinking what looked like alcohol. He watched her chuck the plastic cup away and grab the whole bottle and drinking it.

The room was back to normal, everyone but Vince, Hailey, Takeo, Joey, Denise and Shirley were having fun. The others were tending to an out-cold Takeo while Denise watched Sora with concern.

Matt turned back to Sora and his eyes widened slightly, she had finished two large bottles of liquor all by herself and was now attacking the cans and draining them all. He watched as she chucked them in the bin, her aim was a bit off the mark but she still got them in the bin and began stumbling to the crowd where everyone was dancing.

She was walking in a bee-line while going to the crowd. Once she reached the crowd, she started dancing wildly, everyone turned their attention to her and she didn't seem to notice. The song **_Every time we touch (DJ AB Radio mashed up mix) _**by **_Cascada _**was playing.

Matt looked around, Mimi, Yumi, Chris, Reese or any of his old friends were here, they must have left and Denise and the others were gone. He turned back to Sora and saw Fripann with her. She collapsed on him and he saw the bastard grin evilly. He tossed her over his shoulder and took her up to Akira's room.

Matt knew about what Fripann did to drunken girls, he ran to the room just as the door closed, Matt turned the knob, finding it locked. He knocked and heard Fripann yell, "Fuck off! We're busy!"

Matt growled and kicked the door down and saw the two on Akira's bed, Fripann was attacking the redhead's lips while she just laid there unconscious. Matt saw red and lunged at them and pulled Fripann off Sora and decked him in the face before throwing him against the wall.

He proceeded to beat the shit out of Fripann until the guy was too battered to move. Matt rushed over to Sora who was sleeping, she opened her eyes slightly and smiled, her eyes were dazed. She smiled, as if knowing it was him and her eyes showed an emotion he could not recognize and leaned up and encircled her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Matt was shocked, the girl was kissing him, instead of the other way around but he wasn't complaining. He kissed her back and pushed her slightly so her back was on the bed and continued to kiss her but a part of him didn't want to take advantage of her when she was drunk.

He pulled away from her, hearing her moan in disappointment. He pecked her lips gently causing her pout to transform into a soft smile. She closed her eyes and fell in a deep slumber. He smiled softly at her before scooping her up into his strong arms and cradled her against his chest like a secretly treasured china doll. She laid her head on his shoulder and one hand curled up with her grip on his shirt tightly.

He walked down to the common room, ignoring the stares from others and walked out.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Matt stood outside Sora's dorm, using one arm to hold the sleeping beauty and the other was about to knock on the door. Just before his knuckle made contact with the wood, a large moan was heard from inside. Matt's face immediately showed disgust, he decided to take Sora back to his dorm instead.

He started walking to the other side of the school to his dorm. While walking there, he heard Sora murmur in her sleep, he looked down and smiled gently, the girl's face was etched into a small frown and she shook her head slightly, "Purple monkeys aren't nice, mutated ones are…"

Matt grinned at that, she must have being having a nice dream. He reached his dorm and used telekinesis and get the key out and inserted it into the keyhole. His father had used his powers and sealed all the keyholes so that it can't be magically opened.

There was a click and Matt pushed the door opened with his feet and was met with complete darkness and silence. Matt grinned, thankful that Tai hadn't returned yet.

He felt around against the wall on his left with his hand until he felt the light switch and turned it on.

_CLICK!_

The light turned on to reveal the common room to be almost exactly like Sora's one. He kicked the door close behind him and locking it in the process with the keys levitating next to his left ear.

In the middle was a royal blue sofa, there was a glass coffee table with a vase of irises in it, there was a TV remote on it too, in front of the coffee table was a large flat screen TV.

On either side of the sofa were two black metal chairs. The walls were a creamy yellow and the room was decorated in an Italian style, there was a door leading to a bathroom but the door was closed, there were two stairs, leading to two doors.

Matt went straight to the right staircase and walked up to the top and unlocked the door the same way he unlocked the dorm door.

He turned on the lights to reveal a room with sky blue walls and a white ceiling. There was a metallic silver stereo set, TV set and a jet black computer with a flat screen monitor. A stainless steel alarm clock was by the bed which had a black comforter and black sheets.

Matt walked to his bed and using one hand, he pulled back the covers and laid Sora gently down, having some trouble detaching the girl from him. Once he finally got her hand off his shirt and taken her shoes off, he pulled the covers back over her and closed the door.

He went to his wardrobe and pulled out two black quilts, both were thick. He laid one on the floor and the other on top of it before stripping into his boxers only and kicked off his shoes he laid down on one of the quilts and pulling the other one on top of him and falling asleep.

The last thought he had until he fell asleep was the look Sora gave him before she fell asleep.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**Like? Please review and I'll try to update ASAP! **

**-Lub Ari!**

Sitting arrangements: I made Sora and Matt sit next to each other in every class they have together.

Clothing: Male clothing was from Joey's wardrobe and the female clothing was from my sister and my wardrobe.

**Next Chapter: **_Next morning, Sora wakes up and well things happen._


	6. Tempers and Developments

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the review! I suppose things are confusing but don't worry, in the email that accompanies this chapter, things will be explained!**

_Unfortunately I'm sick at the moment but I have time to work on this chapter. I'm so sorry for not updating soon, being busy with school, hanging out with friends and a major writer's block. _

**-Love Ari!**

**Title: **Izulde Academy

**Summary: **The cast from 'The Truth is Unreal' are going to boarding school! Of course, there will be many twists in the story, some things will surprise you and some things won't.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, Toei Animation does but I own everything else!

**Genres: **Romance/Humor/Action/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual.

**Ages: **Sora: 16 ---- Matt: 17

**Rating: **M

. - . - . - . - **Chapter 6:** Tempers and Developments .- . - . - . - .

Ruby eyes opened slowly but quickly squeezed shut, her head was killing her, she managed to mutter, "Ow… my head…"

The redhead sat up and noticed that she wasn't in her room, she looked around frantically, she was in a guy's bedroom, did she get carried off while she was drunk? She had no recollection of what happened last night after she shoved Takeo.

She frantically checked to see if she was fully clothed but relaxed when she found out she was, other then her shoes being off.

After looking around the room many times, not really finding out whose room she was, she looked down at the sleeping figure that was facing her, he had blonde hair and a soft smile on his face.

At first she didn't recognize who is was but when the eyes opened to reveal icy sapphires, she inhaled sharply.

The blonde sat up with a lazy smirk on his face and drawled, "Sleep well?"

Sora flushed slightly at the sight of his body, the fit body, the type of body a guy she liked had, not too many muscles but had some.

Matt saw that and chuckled and in a seductive tone, he teased, "Like what you see?"

Sora's blush deepened but she managed talk properly without stammering or stuttering, "No!"

Matt chuckled, knowing the truth, "Thought so."

He sat up and stretched, causing Sora to stare at him, he lowered his arms and smirked lazily at her, "Do you mind?"

Sora blushed and narrowed her eyes at him before turning her head and stared out the window, her head hurt like hell.

She closed her eyes when a pair of strong warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a nice smell invaded her senses. Matt lowered his face to the crook of her neck and sighed, he loved the smell of her hair, the perfume she used and her natural scent.

Sora self-consciously leaned back into his embrace with a smile before coming back to her senses and tried to get out of his grip, "Let go of me, Ishida!"

Matt ignored her struggles and husked into her ear, "Why? You seem to enjoy it, the fun has barely even began…"

_SMACK!_

Sora's palm made contact with his cheek with a loud resounding smack, he winced but his head did not snap to the side, he let go of her and a hand found its way to his face and started caressing the sore skin.

Sora glared at him, trying to ignore the pain she felt on her cheek. He stopped caressing his cheek and started caressing her cheek while he mumbled, "I know it hurts."

Sora opened her mouth to deny it when she felt his hot lips on hers. She tried to refuse him but just couldn't, he was irresistible, she almost kissed him back but came to her senses and one hand reached out and was about to slap him again when he cause her wrist.

He could still taste the liquor in her mouth and on her lips.

He pulled back and smirked before laying butterfly kisses on her lips. Sora understood his gesture and glared at him, "You can't have me."

Matt let go of her wrist and began nuzzling his face against her neck, "Why do you deny yourself from such pleasure…?"

Sora jerked herself from him, she cursed the alcohol and hissed, "Because I'm not a whore who'll bend to your whim."

Matt was shocked, she was the only female who had ever rejected him, making him want her more, "I never said you were, I have hundreds in this school who would… You're just the special one…"

He caught her wrist again, "Is bitch-slapping what you only do?"

Sora continued to glare at him, "If my head didn't hurt so much, I would have killed you."

Matt sneered at her, "You can't touch me…"

Sora spat in his face, "Fuck you."

Matt smirked lazily at her, "Now?"

Sora's eyes widened, she noticed her mistake and narrowed her eyes, blushing bright red, "No! You'll never have me, I refuse."

Matt decided to persuade her in his own way, he grabbed her upper arms and pinned her down, her back against his bed and caught her lips and began giving her fast passionate kisses. He liked her better when she was drunk, at least she didn't refuse him when she was drunk.

She moaned and shook her head, "No, please, no…"

Matt ignored her and began moving lower, taking his time on her neck, he moved lower to the crook of her neck, noticing a rope was in his way, he went to untie it but froze when he saw the tears in the redhead's eyes.

He let go of the rope and buried his face into the crook of her neck and started apologizing to her non-stop, "I'm sorry, I'm very sorry…"

He held her in his arms and sat up with her, pulling her onto his lap and continued to apologize on her neck, his hot breath tickling her shoulder. She continued to cry, a memory flashed into her head of last night when Fripann had tried to hurt her. She cried into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso while he continued to apologize.

He lifted his face and using one hand, he cupped her face and lifted her face up, his thumb caressing her cheek. He stared into her eyes and apologized one last time, "I'm sorry, Sora, _sweetheart_…"

He saw the pain in her eyes and smiled softly. He reached under his bed and gave her a bottle and murmured softly at her, "Drink this, it'll help your head clear."

She looked at the bottle of yellowy thick stuff suspiciously, he sighed and opened the lid and sipped from it, wrinkling his face after he finished and handed it to her, "There I tasted it, it's safe."

Sora wiped away the tears in her eyes and took the bottle and started drinking. After a while, she went green and pushed the bottle back to Matt and covered her mouth, threatening to hurl.

Matt calmly placed the half finished bottle down onto the timber and held up the bin to her face. He placed the bin onto his bed and watched her vomit into it, he held her hair up and twisted it into a bun to get it away from her face while he rubbed her back.

When she was done vomiting, she wiped her mouth with the tissue Matt held up to her and snarled at him, "What in the hell was that shit!"

Matt shrugged casually with that annoying lazy smirk on his face, "Akira gave it to me, I don't know what's in it but it worked."

Sora stuck the finger at him and spat in his face, "I absolutely despise you!"

Matt continued to smirk, "Such ugly words from such a beautiful girl but then, I love you too, honey."

Sora continued to glare at him, he moved out of the way for her to get off the bed, she purposely shoved him down onto his mattress on the floor before walking out the door.

Matt shrugged before following with the bin. He followed her to the bathroom and was about to step in when she slammed the door in his face, he rolled his eyes and cried dryly, "PMS."

The blonde heard the redhead from inside the toilet tell him to shut up in a very foul way, one he didn't dare repeat.

The toilet flushed and running water from the tap could be heard. He opened the door and went purposely to the toilet and began relieving himself. She turned and yelled at him, "Do you mind, Blondie?"

Matt flushed the toilet, "Not at all, baby."

He started washing his hands, "You can use my toothbrush if you want."

Sora glared at him with her arms crossed, "No thanks, I'll go back to my dorm and use my own."

Matt shrugged, "You can't leave here dressed like that, no females allowed in the male section of the school, you'll have to dress in my clothes to get out."

Sora glared at him hatefully, "I hate you."

Matt turned and sneered at her, "Now, now, Sora-baby, you utterly hurt my feelings."

"Good."

Matt's lips formed a thin line, "Use my toothbrush."

Sora placed her hands onto her hips, "And if I don't?"

Matt walked over to her and leaned close to her, causing the redhead to lean back, "Then you'll have to kiss me, you do owe me for saving you from Fripann's claws last night."

Sora was about to slap him but he caught her wrist. He shook his head, "Didn't your parents teach you, violence can never solve problems."

"Apparently, this is an exception."

Matt's face went sour and he doubled over, clutching his crotch while Sora did the same thing.

Matt groaned, "They should make this against the law…"

Sora glared at him while moaning in pain, "Apparently trying to rape someone is against the law."

Matt stood back up, "I stopped, didn't I?"

Sora was about to say 'Fuck you' but decided it wouldn't be a great idea, "Just let me go back to my dorm."

Matt shook his head, "nope."

Sora moaned in exasperation, "What do you want from me?"

Matt answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, "A kiss and you to use my toothbrush."

Sora gave him the evil eye, "No."

Matt didn't give in, "C'mon, it isn't like you haven't kissed me before, we swapped spit before."

Sora looked disgusted, "That's disgusting and YOU were the one who kissed me every time."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "Every time?"

Sora was about to answer when another memory of last night flashed in her head, causing her to snap her mouth shut and blush crimson. She quickly pecked his cheek and shoving past him.

Matt pouted, "Hey, no fair."

Sora turned to him, "Life's not fair, sweetum."

In a flash and before she knew it, she was in Matt's arms while he devoured her lips, who the hell did he think he was to kiss her whenever he wanted like this!

So… she did what any ordinary girl who didn't want a guy to kiss her would do… She kneeled him where it hurt the most.

Matt doubled over with a muffled "oof" while Sora doubled over as well, 'never ever do that again, Sora! It hurts!'

Tears sprang from the redhead's eyes, the blonde looked up and smirked, "Now you know how much it hurts, you did it earlier and you do it again."

Sora knew that if she hit him, she would feel the pain as well, she glared at him before standing up and barking at him, "Which stinkin' toothbrush is yours?"

Matt stood up and drawled, "Such a temper, you can get yourself hurt one day because of it."

Sora chucked someone's toothpaste at him, "Once I don't feel your pain anymore I'm so gonna cut your balls off!"

Matt caught the toothpaste and winced, "Such a violent lady."

"I said shut the bloody fuck up!"

Matt snickered while he pointed to the black toothbrush on the left side, "That one."

Sora snatched it up and was tempted to snap it but decided against it so she started squeezing toothpaste onto the brush and started tending to her teeth while he watched from his position of leaning against the doorframe.

Sora growled at the sight of him watching her from the corner of her eye. She turned and waved the finger at him in a gesture of 'fuck off.'

Matt smirked and chuckled while shaking his head.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora sat with her arms and legs crossed and glared at the smirking blonde sitting across the coffee table. The blonde had lounged his whole body on the sofa while she sat in front of him on a chair.

The blonde smirked lazily at her while surveilling the redhead with gloating icy blue eyes. The corners of his lips were tugging, he finally let his lips do whatever they wanted while drawling, "Still not willing to sit with me on the sofa?"

Sora glared at him hatefully, "Yes."

Matt pretended to wince, "Oo, how stubborn-"

"Oh shut the fuck up, bleach-boy!"

Matt snickered, "Then get out of the way and let me watch TV."

Sora was tempted to throw the metal chair she was sitting on to the blonde and was about to open her mouth and snap at him when he waved a hand carelessly.

Sora wondered what was going on but soon found out when she got tipped off the chair. She squealed and collided hard against the timber floor while the blonde sniggered.

Sora shot back up and pointed a shaking finger at him and began ranting at him, "I absolutely hate you Yamato Kai Ishida! You are the biggest ass in the entire fucking world! You're a pervert and a stupid dickhead! I hate you! I wish you will just disappear!"

Matt waited til she finished ranting with a raised eyebrow, "Are you done?"

Sora was breathing hard while she straightened the chair and sat on it, her chest heaved while she panted but she managed a simple word, "Yes."

Matt sat up straight, "Good, I have never met a… human with such colourful language… quite amusing really."

Sora opened her mouth to snap at him but she was cut off when he continued speaking, "That's why I enjoy your company. It's interesting and well… unique. I wish more females out there had your personality, you don't see my looks only but my personality, I see it in your eyes, you're not after my status or anything."

"I'm not after you at all."

"So you say."

Sora raised a brow, "What's with the choice of words?"

Matt groaned slightly, "Nice way to ruin the moment."

"What do you mean by moment, there was no moment."

Matt waved a hand dismissingly, "Never mind."

Sora gave him a wry look.

Matt gave her an egoistically look before speaking, "Now would you move so I can watch TV?"

Sora stood up and dragged the chair to the side before plopping onto the sofa, making sure to be as far as possible from the blonde who was watching some movie with Jet Li in it with interest.

Sora recognized it as _Romeo Must Die_. She loved that movie and sat back and watched the movie, the movie had just begun and Jet Li was escaping from jail.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora rolled her eyes, she was dressed in Matt's clothing, a baggy white t-shirt with ropes hanging from the collar area and baggy olive green sneakers. She had her shoes off and stuff into Matt's bag and a black fishing hat on top of her auburn hair which got tied up by some thin rope. She actually looked like a guy, more like Chris since her hair now looked like a guy's hair and the clothes were so baggy, it didn't show her figure.

Matt smirked while studying the redhead, "This is like sneaking a girlfriend out of a guy's room."

The redhead was standing with her arms crossed in front of the blonde looking annoyed.

Sora glared at the blonde while insulting him through gritted teeth, "Pompous git."

Matt's smirk widened, "Now, now, Sweetheart," he cooed, "you hurt my feelings."

"Good to hear."

Matt sniffed comically, "The world is full of such cruel people."

"You weren't born yesterday - oh wait… you're blonde, how could I forget."

Sora pretended to gasp in surprise while Matt's eyebrow twitched.

Matt growled with his arms crossed, "Don't be insulting."

Sora grinned goofily while bowing formally and replied in a mocking tone, "Yes master."

Matt turned and pinched the bridge of his nose while sighing, 'I really need a good laid…'

Sora was tugging at the pants with distaste, 'God, they are so big!'

Unnoticed by the redhead, the blonde was getting annoyed at how the she tugged at his clothing, it was insulting.

Sora was interrupted from her tugging by a deep voice, "Do you have a problem with my taste in clothing?"

Sora snapped her head up and shook it slowly, "Not really, it's just so big…"

Matt snorted, "You just have a small body-"

"More like you're just plain fat," Sora deadpanned.

"Fat is not a word I'm used to be described by… fat is for Kamiya."

Sora snorted, "True."

Matt watched the girl cross her arms and rest her weight on one leg. He sighed, "Guys don't stand like that…"

Sora huffed before trying to imitate the way her brother stood and now the resemblance was uncanny. She moved her hand in a guyish way and drawled at him, "Now can I go back to my dorm?"

Matt shook his blonde head, "No, you're not going back to your dorm. I'm taking you around Izulde."

Sora's face twisted into a look of annoyance, "What are you trying to do?"

"Show you around town."

"No thanks."

"I insist."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Free stuff."

"Fine, when do we leave?"

Matt shrugged, he turned and began to walk down to the common room, closely followed by Sora.

The blonde plopped down on the sofa and switched on the TV where _A Walk to Remember_ was on. Matt immediately changed the channel but Sora complained.

"I liked that movie," Sora whined.

Matt sighed in exasperation while turning it back to _A Walk To Remember_ where Mandy Moore slammed the door in Shane West's face.

Sora smiled widely and plopped down next to Matt and didn't bother to move away. Matt rested his arm casually behind Sora's head and wrapped it around Sora's shoulders.

The redhead smacked the blonde's hand off her shoulder but he wrapped it around her shoulders again, Sora gave up and leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the movie.

She'd never admit it but she enjoyed his warmth and their position.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora sniffed into the tissue Matt offered her while the credits started rolling, "The movie was so friggin' sad!"

Sora was crying into Matt's shoulder while Matt smirked gleefully at it.

Matt groaned, he hated the movie and the book but he had to read it for English class a couple of years back, "The movie sucked-"

Sora looked up and glared at the blonde, "Go wank yourself."

Matt frowned but the frown disappeared and he scooped down and pecked her lips. Sora's eyes widened, she didn't expect that.

Matt smirked, "No thanks, why would I wank myself when I have you?"

Sora's face twisted into an expression of upmost disgust. She was really beginning to hate this guy… She couldn't wait to beat the crap out of him.

Matt couldn't help but snort slightly, he patted her gently on the head before drawling lazily, "Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted-" he ignored the venomous look the redhead sent him, "I was going to say that it sucked compare to the book…"

Sora's eyes softened and a soft smile graced her features and for a moment, Matt was blown away by it. Only one other person could do that to him… Sora was starting to remind him more and more of Lorraine, from the smile, to the hair and the voice but something was different, Sora seemed more down-to-earth and _real…_

Matt recovered and frowned, no way was he going to soften up on a girl; they were all bitches.

Sora noticed the frown and wondered why he was frowning since a moment ago she could have sworn he had a warm smile on his face. When she opened her mouth to speak, a loud grumble cut her off and she turned crimson while the blonde snickered.

"Hungry I see."

Sora scowled, "What do you expect? I've being under dorm-arrested for more then two hours."

Matt couldn't help but feel the corners of his lips tug, he took the fishing hat from the glass table and pulled it gently over the redhead's hair and started adjusting her hair so it resembled a guy's hair.

Sora sat there letting the blonde Casanova fix her hair silently, she could smell his cologne and their lips were almost touching and Sora did her best to prevent them from touching and she didn't like their position.

Matt on the other hand was enjoying himself and was smirking gleefully. He took his time so he could enjoy the smoothness of her hair, the natural scent she possessed.

After a while, he backed away and surveyed his work and with a triumphed smirk, he stood up and beckoned for her to follow him to the door.

They stopped at the door and Matt whirled around to face the redhead, "Remember don't talk til we're out of the school."

Sora narrowed her dark ruby eyes at the blond, "I'm not stupid like you, blondie."

Matt smirked, "Lies, sweetheart, lies."

And with that, he bent down and captured the redhead's lips with a tantalizing kiss leaving her breathless and yearning for more.

Sora tried to resist but after a while, she gave up and wrapped her arms around the blond's neck and pulled him to her while his arms went from behind him and wrapped around her waist as they tried to get more out of each other. Matt expertly parted her lips and ran his tongue along her teeth and eventually parting her teeth and slipping his tongue into her mouth and gently exploring it and savouring her natural taste.

Sora passionately kissed him back with her eyes closed and was slightly that one of his hands had left her waist and was creeping slowly up her torso and over her flat stomach and cupped one of her breasts.

Sora's eyes snapped open and she stopped kissing him and shoved him away and glared at him, "Can't you keep your hands to yourself at all!"

Matt licked his lips, "I can but I don't wanna."

Sora's eyebrow twitched, "You… Argh!" Sora waved her arms around in exasperation, "You're impossible!"

Matt chuckled while taking steps towards the redhead who backed away until she hit the edge of a table. She gasped as the blond now stood in front of her. He bent his head down to her neck and sucked gently on her soft skin.

She squealed and shoved him away and clutched her sore neck which had a reddish mark on it. She glared at him and snarled the obvious, "You gave me a damn hickey!"

Matt smirked lazily and stalked back to her and bent down towards her neck and only to be slapped. Sora ignored the pain and started ranting to him, "Don't come near me! Don't touch me! Don't kiss me either and most of all, don't give me damn hickeys!"

Matt's smirk widened and he ignored the stinging pain on his cheek. He bent down and nuzzled his nose against her cheek, making her shudder in pleasure and disgust.

Matt brushed his lips against Sora's cheek before backing away and opening the door to the dorm and walking out.

Sora's eyes were wide and her hand reached up to the place where his lips had touched her cheek. She blinked before hurrying after Matt.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora and Matt walked down the empty corridors of the school. It wasn't until they turned the corner and Matt bumped into someone who swore loudly.

Sora and Matt immediately wrinkled their noses from the smell of cigarettes. It was…

Fripann.

Fripann and Matt were roughly the same height but Matt was taller by a bit. Fripann glared fearfully/angrily at Matt while Matt had his icy smirk on which was accompanied by a pair of icy sapphire eyes.

"Watch where you're going," Matt sneered in a deep voice.

Fripann recoiled from Matt's glare and was about to open his mouth to speak when he spotted Sora and his lips curled into a sneer, "It seems you have yourself a little follower, Ishida."

Sora kept her head tilted and fixed her glare on the polished ground.

Fripann raised his eyebrows, "He doesn't seem to have a backbone, speak to me, boy."

Matt clenched his jaw slightly and hoped that Sora could control her fiery temper. Sora looked up and fixed her ex with so much hatred that he backed away.

Matt spun around in a calm manner that betrayed his emotions and stepped back slightly to see Sora's eyes to be so intense and they were… Bronze! And the shade of bronze was unmistakably_ hers_. Sora looked exactly like _her_…

He quickly masked his emotions with some sort of icy wall but his mind could stop thinking of the eyes.

Fripann blinked and the only thing that he recognized was the hair, "A Takenouchi…"

Sora feigned a confused look and feigned a guy's voice that completely betrayed her emotions, "S'cuse me? It's Shitow."

Matt's head snapped up and he fixed Sora with an incredulous stare. How could she have chose the last name, was it coincidence or was it because she knew the person with that last name. It belonged to…

"Shitow?" Fripann fixed the redhead with a sceptical stare.

Sora nodded and continued with her guy voice, "Yeah, Shitow."

Fripann snapped his mouth shut and shoved past the redhead and to wherever he was going.

Sora let out a breath of relief and leaned against the wall for support while Matt stood there lost in his thoughts but he was brought back to reality by a flat woman's voice, "Shall we go, Ishida?"

Matt looked up and fixed Sora with an icy glare, "Why Shitow? Why that one when there are thousands out there?"

Sora blinked before answering, "Because it was only one that came into my mind."

"Was it a coincidence?"

Sora hesitated before answering, "No."

Matt reached and grabbed Sora by the shoulders and pressed her harder against the wall while knocking the hat off Sora's head. He fixed her with a death glare, "Then where did you get the last name?"

Sora swallowed and stared into Matt's eyes with fear and stuttered, "A distant relative…" She winced at his grip on her shoulders.

Matt's eyes softened when he saw the fear evident in her and loosened his grip on her shoulders. He decided to let the subject drop and his hands also.

Sora stared at Matt who was walking away, she let out the breath she was holding the whole time.

Sora nearly freaked out when she heard Matt's cold voice cut through the still air.

"Are you coming?"

Sora gulped and ran after Matt who was turning the corner. She skidded to a stop and whirled around and raced back to the place she was standing before and picked up the fishing hat before running after Matt who was walking really fast.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora followed Matt down the streets of Izulde in silence, she didn't bother closing the gap they had between them.

The streets of Izulde had many rich-looking houses that had nice gardens with bushes and flowers. Everything looked so elegant and finely-furnished.

Matt stopped in front of a pair of elegant black gates and turned around and looked at Sora who was walking to him.

The redhead was confused, why did he stop? Sora frowned and quickened her pace and stopped right in front of Matt.

She demanded, "What?"

His cold blue eyes looked down on the redhead, "You walk too slow."

Sora opened her mouth to retort back when Matt turned and began walking away. Sora was left fuming to herself while glaring at the cemented ground.

"Are you coming?"

Sora looked up and realised that Matt was already a fair distance from her. She frowned and ran to him and stopped in front of him again and placed one hand on her hip and glared up at him, "Don't act almighty to me, Blondie. I heard that blonds are stupid."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "And I heard that redheads have a fiery temper that can get them killed."

"Will you shut the hell up?"

Matt smirked in amusement, "Getting aggravated are we?"

Sora stomped her foot, "Why do you always have to piss me off?"

Matt had a roguish smirk on his face, "It's hilarious."

Sora gave him the most venomous death glare she could muster at the moment but Matt didn't even flinch, he was enjoying it. Sora gritted her teeth, "Well not to me!"

Matt couldn't help but snicker, she was losing her temper fast, "Aggro…"

"Don't call me aggro!"

Matt couldn't help but enjoy the girl fuming in front of him, "What do you want me to classify you as, Sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that either!"

Matt smirked at her antics, "Too bad," he grabbed her hand and began dragging her down to street, "let's go."

Sora continued to yell at him the whole way down the street.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

The two teenagers halted at the entrance of a gigantic mall.

Sora crossed her arms and pouted when Matt finally let go of her hand, "Finally you let go of my hand, who knows where it's being."

Matt smirked slyly, "Nowhere you don't know."

Sora looked sick to the stomach.

Sora cringed when Matt reached for her hand again, "Hands off."

Matt pouted, "Why?"

Sora raised an eyebrow at his pout and tried to resist kissing it, it was just so adorable, "They're filthy."

"Hey," Matt whined.

Sora's eyebrow rose even more, "Are you the Izulde Ice King for real, you're just an ordinary kid."

Matt's pout disappeared and his mask came back to Sora's disappointment, "You're not nice."

It was Sora's turn to smirk, "Thanks Captain Obvious."

Matt shook his head sadly, "The Devil's reincarnation."

Sora shook her head with a smile gracing her features, "Nope, the spawn of the devil."

Matt smirked in amusement, this girl was unbelievable.

"So why are we here, Ishida?"

"Well, Sweetheart," he smirked since she scowled, "we're going shopping."

Sora glared at him before speaking in a monotone, "I want food."

"Well then, my dear girl," at that the redhead snorted, "we're going shopping."

Sora whacked his head and ignored the pain throbbing on her head, "BAKA! I said I wanted food, I didn't say I wanted to go shopping, especially with you!"

Matt rubbed his sore spot, "I'm so glad no one is around to see I, Izulde's Ice King," Sora snorted at how much of a big head he had but let him continue, "is getting beaten up by a girl."

"Oh shut up, Blondie!"

Matt rolled his eyes before snatching Sora's hand and dragging her into the building while the redhead protested.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Sora grumbled while they walked into 'JayJays' (Don't own.)

Matt smirked to himself while walking over to the female section with Sora. The blond halted and grabbed some clothes and told Sora to try it on. The redhead rolled her eyes while being pushed into a changing cubicle.

The blond smirked and waited for the door to open.

Soon enough the door opened to reveal a redhead wearing a baggy black t-shirt that looked like she was wearing a white t-shirt underneath and baggy black faded jeans.

Sora looked bemused, "What's going on?"

Matt was amused, "Just wanted to see how you would look like as a tomboy."

Sora sweatdropped, "Ok…"

Matt eyed Sora with amusement, "We're taking this, you look great."

Sora's eyebrow shot up.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

After hundreds of different kind of stores, buying loads of stuff, the two teens retired at the food court and sat at a table with their food. Sora had a bowl of ramen and a bottle of 'Calpis Water.' Matt had noodles and a can of coke.

Sora wolfed down her bowl of ramen like there was no tomorrow, "Finally! Food, like after three hours arriving here." Sora was able to make out in-between slurping.

Matt took a sip from his drink before slurping on his noodles, "So tell me why you decided to go to this school."

Sora frowned, "My parents got places for me and my bro from your father and," she clapped her hands together, "we're here."

Matt nodded in understanding while drinking from his coke.

Sora smiled, "we only found out the night before and then the next day we on the plane coming here."

Matt slurped some noodles while Sora looked at him. He placed down his chopsticks and gave her a deadpan stare, "what?"

Sora shook her head, "Just wondering about this school and you."

Matt placed down his chopsticks and sighed, "I've lived near the school all my life, my grandfather was once the headmaster of this school. My parents met at Izulde Academy and I used to go to Izulde's La Selle Catholic College which is nearby."

Sora nodded, "Are you gonna inherit Izulde Academy?"

Matt shook his head with a thin smile, "No, I refused so the school goes to TK."

Sora smiled, it was just like Matt to refuse it. Sora sipped some of her 'Calpis Water' before slurping some ramen. Matt did nothing but watch the redhead with distant eyes.

Sora looked up and glared, "What are you staring at?"

Matt blinked and smirked, "You never cease to surprise me."

Sora tilted her head, "how so?"

Matt leaned back, "Well, you eat so much and your body is still so fit."

Sora held up her bowl of leftover soup and drank it, "Just good genes from great parents."

Matt smiled slightly before slurping more noodles down, "Very good genes."

Sora smiled and blushed. She looked down at her now empty bowl with tinted cheeks.

Matt finished his noodles and smiled slightly, Sora looked like an innocent vision to him.

Sora looked up and frowned before kicking him hard on the shins under the table and winced slightly; she still wasn't used to having to suffer because of him.

Matt chuckled deeply before finishing off his coke. Sora drank her beverage in peace but noticed Matt watching her.

Matt sighed, "Let's get to know each other, alright?"

Sora placed down her empty bottle and leant back and shrugged, "Sure."

The corners of Matt's lips tugged slightly, "What's your favourite color or colors?"

"Black, red and pale pink; you?"

"Black, blue and grey."

Sora smiled softly, "I expected that."

Matt smirked, "Ever gonna have children?"

Sora nodded, "I hate children but I want to experience having children, you?"

"Same as you. If you do have children, what do you want?"

Sora smiled, "Two children, a boy and girl and the boy will be older, you?"

Matt snickered, "we have a lot in common."

Sora laughed softly; it sounded like music to Matt's ears. The redhead took off her hat and placed it on the table, "we sure do."

Matt smirked, "what's your future?"

Sora looked deep in thought, "I would wanna be a fashion designer or artist but if my dad wants me to, I would go into Kinomoto Corp and be a script writer, you?"

"Singer. I would want to continue Teenage Wolves til I retire."

Sora looked amused, "well-planned, eh?"

Matt snorted, "daddy's girl."

Sora laughed again, "I love my dad tonnes."

Matt smirked, "figured."

Sora blew him a wet raspberry before asking a question, "play any sports?"

"B-ball and soccer, you?"

Sora smiled, "I used to play soccer when I was younger but I play tennis now."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "why did you stop playing soccer?"

Sora shrugged casually, "wanted to try something new."

"Any good at soccer?"

Sora nodded, "yeah! My bro and I used to be in soccer teams that went to the nationals and Chris wants to be a famous soccer player that plays for the country."

Matt whistled, "he would get along great with Tai."

Sora laughed, "he already does."

For the first time for a long time, Matt laughed loudly, deep and carefree and Sora thought he looked like a normal teenager.

From a table not faraway, a lad with spiky hair grinned. The person sitting across him smiled coyly at him. She looked at the table where Matt and Sora sat at and smirked.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Hours later, Matt and Sora stood outside Sora's dorm and talked. Sora smiled at Matt warmly, "you're a pretty cool guy to hang around with, Ishida. I had fun."

Matt smirked, "so you admit you did have fun, huh?"

Sora narrowed her eyes, "whatever you say Ishida."

Matt sighed, "why do you call me 'Ishida' anyways?"

"Don't wanna get too chummy with you, Blondie," Sora winked.

Matt rolled his eyes and turned to leave, "keep my clothes if you want."

Sora shook her head even if the blonde's back was to her, "nah, I'll return them to you tomorrow, don't want my bro to get suspicious."

Matt smirked; still with his back turned, "if you insist. Well, see you some other time."

Sora laughed and ran to over to Matt who was starting to walk away and tugged at his elbow. Matt turned and Sora leaned up and brushed her lips gently against Matt's cheeks. Sora winked, "just returning the germs you gave me earlier."

Matt snickered, "alright."

The blond began walking away and as soon as Matt was out of sight, Sora smiled, "bye _Matt…_"

Sora leaned against the wall and sighed contently; in her mind, she thought Matt had really nice eyes and a great personality when he behaved.

She opened her dorm door and slid in.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**--Sighs-- I can't believe it took me two months to finish this chapter. I got stuck half the time and the chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it to me. I like the new review reply option, I'm gonna use it. Please review and I'll try and update soon. Now I'm gonna work on ST, got a bit of the chapter done already and some other chapters too. I'm beginning a new Sorato story but I might not post it so soon. Anyways, enough of my blabber, see ya next time!**

**--Lub, Ari!**

**Character Profile: **Sora Alexa Takenouchi

**Nickname(s): **Sweetheart, Sor and Aros.

**Age: **16

**Height: **162cm.

**Weight: **50kg

**Birthday: **May 5th

**Hair Color: **Bright Auburn

**Eye color: **Dark Ruby

**Favorite music: **Trance

**Deepest/dirtiest secret: **Doesn't want to get hurt again/(I need to think of one.)

**Pet Peeve: **Ashley and people holding her elbow.

**Interests: **

- Drawing

- Tennis

- Eating

- DDR

- Anime

**Personality:**

- Short-tempered

- Down-to-earth

- Sweet

- Hostile to guys

- Intelligent

- Violent

**Bio: **Sora is the female main character and probably the main character. Because of incidents in her past, she is wary to be in a relationship again. She is very smart and talented.

Sora is a beautiful; therefore a lot of guys like her and she has a lot of friends. She is afraid that she will like Matt and she is very protective over the people she cares about. Sora is very down-to-earth and is very serious when the time arises and can be very goofy at times.

**Next Chapter: **_Some time has passed and Sora is nicer to Matt._


	7. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

It is in my sincere apologies for not updating any of my stories for months (or years). For I have lost interest in writing many of the stories I posted; during the past year, I have been doing a lot of thinking and I came to one conclusion. I am leaving this account, though, do not fear, I will still be around, in my new account: Lynette Meyer.

During the past year, I have battled teenage depression, insomnia and a mild case of tourettes. I was given virtually no time to update my stories because of the stress high school having placed on me. This year, I will be doing my School Certificate – for those who do not know what that is, it is like OWLS in Harry Potter.

I have lost interest in many of my stories – mainly Soul Tamers; I was rereading them last night and noticed the decline in passion as the chapters went on. I was embarrassed to read my previous stories and to dwell on how childish my stories had seemed. I had seemed so immature and illiterate and could not bear to touch the stories again. Though, I am satisfied with Embrassez Moi and will continue to publish it in my new account. I may or may not post Soul Tamers in my new account, but it would be heavily edited (or even with a new title). I will continue Izulde Academy but it will be very heavily edited (as I am very disappointed in myself at the magic) and it will be under a new title (though I do not know what to call it yet). I may continue Rediscovering Our Memories and will post an edited version of Missing You Always in my new account.

For those who waited months for my stories, I will definitely be more active, more passionate, more professional in my new account as I am abandoning Wishinstahhz. There are things in this account that sadden me, I confess, there were things in that account of which I had lied about, and the somewhat unoriginal storylines of my story. Even my username resembles someone else's, but mostly I lied about being two people in this account when all along, I was alone. I first entered the world of fanfiction under the guise of a guy and later added a female counterpart, when all along, I was just plain Lynette Meyer.

With me leaving this account, I am leaving behind my childish ambitions and releasing myself from the guilt and pain I went through during the past 3 years.

In the past three years, this account had went through many changes, many usernames, from Akito Minamoto to Dark Magician Sage, Dark Magician & Holy Mage, Gamemaster & Wishinstahhz, and finally to Wishinstahhz.

As I reflect on my past, I think of all the lies I told, the happy face I tried to put up, the false façade I created and how fake I became. But I must clarify that I will be entirely honest in my new account.

The concepts of ideas in my summary for my future stories may or may not be used in the future remains a decision I am making. I now find my original ideas stupid and childish. Any concept of my characters that I make up makes me cringe from the mary-sueness in my stories. A perfect, cold-hearted bitch, who falls in love with a loving, blond rockstar who seems to understand her in EVERY way. I cringed at how I made them inhuman, I made them as perfect as I could when normal human beings should have many flaws, I made them smart, beautiful, athletic, talented when in reality, not many people could do things they can.

In the past year, I have done a lot of thinking. I changed, I began to know the hardships of life, it have made me bitter (or realistic), therefore, my writing will be under a new genre, they will not be superhero-like anymore. I have been brought back down to reality by spending some time on Gaia, where I was surrounded by literate, sarcastic people, who I have learnt off of.

As my last request in this account, please do not think I am running away, I am letting myself go and striving for what's best for me. Please come to my new account in read the MORE polished ideas of Lynette Meyer – this account will be left alone, whether the stories stay or not depends on the admins.

Yours Sincerely,

Lynette Meyer


End file.
